La lettre
by Mirandae
Summary: Devenu un grand joueur de quidditch, Ron avoue son amour à Hermione dans une lettre qu'elle ne recevra jamais. Les malentendus s'enchaînent et leur relation s'effrite jusqu'au jour où Ron revient pour assister au mariage d'Hermione avec un autre...
1. Chapter 1

Ron serra une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait contre son épaule et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le lâcher.

- Ca va aller Maman, je ne pars pas pour toujours...Murmura-t-il pour la rassurer.

Mais rien de ce que Ron dirait ne pourrait la consoler. Aujourd'hui, le sixième des Weasley partait rejoindre les Canons de Chudley qui l'avaient sélectionnés pour la saison. Ron savait que cette équipe était loin d'être la meilleure de Grande-Bretagne mais elle était celle qui l'avait fait rêver, enfant, celle dont les posters des joueurs trônaient dans sa chambre et il avait ressenti une immense fierté lorsqu'on l'avait contacté pour en faire partie.

- Allez Molly, laisse le partir ! Murmura Mr Weasley en tirant doucement sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Elle relâcha enfin son étreinte et Ron put saluer le reste de sa famille. Ses frères et sœurs s'étaient tous réunis pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance mais bien évidemment, Harry et Hermione étaient là aussi. Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui donna une accolade.

- Montre leur qui tu es ! Dit Harry avec un sourire.  
- T'inquiète ! Et toi...Veille bien sur ma p'tite sœur mais pas trop quand même !  
- Eh ! S'écria Ginny, faussement indignée.

Tous rièrent puis Ron s'approcha d'Hermione.

Il savait que ce serait difficile. Il aimait profondément chacun des membres de sa famille mais quitter Hermione ressemblait à une profonde déchirure. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et réalisa à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Combien de fois avait-il voulu le lui dire, combien de fois avait-il failli l'embrasser ? L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait vu tellement d'horribles événements, la guerre avait été si terrible que jamais il n'avait trouvé le bon moment et il n'avait pas oser franchir ce pas, cette barrière invisible qu'ils s'étaient construite depuis des années...

- Salut Mione...Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire un peu forcé.

Elle se sentait si stupide ! Incapable de parler, de dire un mot gentil. La grosse boule qui enflait dans sa gorge l'incitait au silence. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine lorsqu'il l'enlaça. Elle l'aimait tellement. Implicitement tout les deux avaient compris les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et ils savaient qu'un jour, ils finiraient par se le dire. Alors ils avaient attendus la fin de la guerre. Mais Ron avait reçu cette proposition fantastique de devenir joueur de Quidditch et bien qu'Hermione n'ait pas du tout envie qu'il s'en aille, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de briser son rêve en le retenant. Alors, quand il lui avait annoncé que le sélectionneur des Canons l'avaient contacté, elle avait sauté de joie et l'avait même encouragé à signer.

Ron salua tout le monde d'un dernier geste de la main puis sortit dans la cour du Terrier pour rejoindre le portoloin, qui lui avait été envoyé. C'était un petit seau en ferraille qui s'activerait dans quelques minutes. Hermione le regarda marcher jusqu'au portoloin déposé tout près de la cabane à balais. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir...Sans réfléchir elle s'élança en courant.

- Ron ! Attend !

Le rouquin se retourna. Si elle lui demandait de rester, il accepterait sur le champ. Hermione le comprit au regard qu'il lui lança. Une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui souffla qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire renoncer à son rêve. La voix de la raison. Hermione aurait aimé que parfois, cette voix se taise et la laisse agir à sa guise, sans réfléchir, mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je voulais...Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance...

Ron eu un sourire triste.

-Merci Mione.  
- Et je...

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra de toutes ses forces et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se séparer.

- Il faut que j'y aille...

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron posa la main sur le portoloin avant de disparaître soudainement.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier la suite !…Merci en tout cas pour l'« accueil » chaleureux que vous avez réservé à cette fanfic ! Et bonne lecture !!

- Cesse de bouger s'il te plaît ou je vais déborder !  
- Ginny ! S'impatienta Hermione, ce n'est pas bien grave si le dessin n'est pas parfait ! L'important, c'est qu'il se voit de loin !

Assises dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch londonien, Hermione et Ginny avaient entrepris de revêtir la tenue entière du parfait supporter des Canons de Chudley. La plus jeune des Weasley avait orné le visage de sa meilleure amie d'un boulet de canon et de deux « c » noirs symboles de l'équipe. Cela faisait deux mois que Ron avait intégré les Canons et c'était la première fois que sa famille et ses amis le verrait jouer. En quelques semaines, le sorcier avait séduit les foules par ses performances de gardien qui avait permit à l'équipe de remonter dans le classement national, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des décennies.

Il était prévu que Ron et ses proches puissent se voir après le match et Hermione bouillait d'impatience. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle savait que ses entraînements intensifs ne lui permettaient pas de donner des nouvelles aussi souvent qu'il le voulait et elle attendait beaucoup de cette soirée. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que le vif d'or soit vite attrapé afin de pouvoir le voir le plus vite possible.

Le commentateur du match prit la parole et salua le public qui se mit à hurler quand les joueurs pénétrèrent sur le terrain.  
- Regardez ! Fit Harry en montrant un joueur du doigt, le voilà !  
- Mesdames et messieurs voiciiiii Ronald Weasleyyyy !  
La foule l'acclama et toute la famille se leva en criant et en applaudissant à tout rompre. Ron passa tout près d'eux et leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de faire le tour du stade en enchaînant des figures acrobatiques avec son balai.   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau notre fils, hein Arthur ? S'exclama Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione sourit en entendant la fierté de Mme Weasley et se tourna vers Harry qui avait lui aussi entendu puis elle reporta son attention sur le terrain, heureuse de voir que Ron avait enfin réalisé son rêve…

Toute la famille Weasley au grand complet ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry patientaient dans le grand hall de l'hôtel où devaient dormir les joueurs. C'est à cet endroit que Ron leur avait donné rendez-vous. Il arriva avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, entouré des autres joueurs de l'équipe. Il riait. Les Canons de Chudley avaient gagnés et visiblement, ils avaient fêtés ça avant de quitter les vestiaires. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa famille, Ron se détacha du groupe et les rejoignit, tout sourire. Mme Weasley se pendit à son cou.

- Ronnie ! Je suis si heureuse ! Tu as été formidable !  
- Maman, s'il te plaît pas devant mes co-équipiers !  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras !

Ron sourit avant de saluer le reste du petit groupe. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Hermione. Elle était si jolie, son maquillage de supporter sur les joues, souriante, heureuse. Un simple regard d'elle et il était troublé. Pour se donner une contenance, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Salut toi.  
- Salut Ron, je suis contente de te voir !  
- Moi aussi…

Ils restèrent silencieux à se fixer du regard quelques secondes et puis les jumeaux et Harry harponnèrent Ron en discutant avec enthousiasme des meilleurs actions du match.

Ils durent bientôt se quitter. Hermione avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Déçue, elle n'avait pas pu profiter de Ron comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle s'était imaginer avoir le temps de lui dire un tas de choses mais il avait été beaucoup trop entouré pour cela.  
Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour le saluer et il lui sourit au loin avant de faire demi-tour. Lui aussi était déçu. Durant ces deux mois où il avait été éloigné d'elle, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le lui dire ce soir mais le moment idéal ne s'était jamais présenté. Poussant un lourd soupir, Ron se dirigea jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel et commanda un verre de wisky pur feu.

- Très beau match Mr Weasley ! Le félicita le barman en posant le verre devant lui.  
- Vous l'avez vu ?  
- Non mais il y a un résumé dans l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
- Ah.  
- Votre équipe a gagné mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir pourtant !  
- Ce soir j'ai revu quelqu'un, on a à peine parlé quelques minutes et il a fallut qu'elle parte… Elle me manque déjà.  
- Elle est jolie ?

Ron leva les yeux vers le serveur. Il affichait un sourire complice qui incitait à la confession. Ron adorait son nouveau métier mais il se sentait vraiment seul, éloigné ainsi de sa famille et de ses amis. Il avait besoin de parler.

- Magnifique. Répondit-il. Et intelligente aussi. Ca fait très longtemps que j'aimerai lui dire ce que je ressens mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…  
- Ecrivez-lui !  
- Lui écrire ? C'est que…Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots…  
- Justement il sera plus facile de vous adresser à une lettre que de devoir lui parler face à face ! Soyez sincère et ça suffira. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec une fille que je fréquentais il y a quelques années. On s'était disputés et elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je lui ai écrit une longue lettre où je lui disais tout. Aujourd'hui, elle est devenue ma femme. Tenez, regardez !

Le serveur sortit une photo de la poche arrière de son pantalon. On pouvait le voir en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme au ventre arrondie.

- La naissance est pour très bientôt…Continua le barman. Nous avons acheté un hibou spécialement pour l'occasion. Comme ça, si Natia ressent des contractions alors que je suis en service, je serais tout de suite prévenu…  
- C'est génial…  
- Oui. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit !

Ron réfléchit un moment puis décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il demanda un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre au barman qui s'empressa de les lui fournir puis entreprit d'écrire la lettre la plus importante de sa vie.

- Donnez-la moi si vous voulez, je la ferais passer au hibou de l'hôtel pour vous.

Ron remercia l'employé puis quitta la pièce. Le barman rangea alors le parchemin sous sa caisse enregistreuse, en se disant qu'il s'en occuperait après son service. C'est cet instant qu'un hibou choisit de faire son entrée dans le bar. Le serveur attrapa le message que le volatile lui tendait d'un geste affolé : sa femme allait accoucher. Il sortit précipitamment, oubliant tout sauf l'idée qu'il allait être papa… 


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde et un grand merci pour vos p'tites reviews !! je suis d'accord avec plumière le sujet de cette fic est un peu banal, elle ne fait d'ailleurs pas partie de mes préférées mais il y a quelques passages que j'aime bien et puis tant que ça plaît aux gens qui me lisent, je continue !! On rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet à partir de ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Bisous !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Trois ans plus tard..._

Ronald Weasley inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. En cette matinée de mai, il faisait bon flâner dans les rues de Londres. Le jeune homme tourna au coin de la rue et lu les numéros de porte. 

- 6...12...Ah voilà ! 

Ron s'arrêta devant la boutique portant le numéro 16 et colla son nez à la vitrine pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la librairie. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. 

Hermione Granger se trouvait assise au milieu de la pièce, des lunettes sur le nez et lisait une histoire à des enfants visiblement captivés. Au bout d'un moment, la séance de lecture s'acheva et les enfants sortirent de la boutique pour rejoindre leurs parents qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Tous semblaient enchantés du conte qu'ils venaient d'entendre et Ron sourit en pensant qu'à défaut d'avoir convertit ses deux meilleurs amis à sa passion pour les livres, Hermione avait su transmettre son goût pour la lecture aux enfants moldus, par l'intermédiaire de son métier de libraire. 

Le rouquin attendit encore quelques minutes puis se décida à entrer. Un carillon tinta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte mais Hermione, perchée en haut d'une échelle et occupée à ranger des livres, ne se retourna pas. 

- Je peux vous aider ?  
- J'aimerais savoir si vous ne posséderiez pas un exemplaire de « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Ma meilleure amie a toujours tenu à ce que je le lise.. 

Hermione se retourna si brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber de son échelle. 

- Ron, quelle surprise ! 

Elle le serra dans ses bras., un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

- Je passais dans le quartier...Harry m'avait dit que la boutique était dans le coin alors je suis venu te faire un petit bonjour !  
- Et bien tu vois, voilà mon royaume ! répondit Hermione. 

Ron tourna sur lui-même pour mieux apprécier la grandeur du magasin. 

- Des livres du sol au plafond, le paradis selon Hermione Granger !  
- Et tu n'as pas tout vu ! Il y a une autre pièce à l'arrière boutique réservée à la clientèle sorcière.  
- Tu fais de la concurrence à Fleury et Bott ?  
- Je me débrouille...Répondit modestement Hermione, le rose montant instantanément à ses joues. Je fais aussi de la lecture pour les enfants le mercredi...  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu voir ! Depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes ?  
- Oh, c'est juste pour lire ! Il faut croire que je me suis usé les yeux à force de déchiffrer les petits caractères ! Dit-elle en riant. 

Ron répondit par un petit sourire. Il y eu un instant gêné où tout les deux s'observèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Trois années durant lesquelles Ronald Weasley était devenu l'un des plus célèbres joueurs de quidditch au monde et où Hermione avait rencontré Allan Green à qui elle était fiancée depuis quelques semaines. Ron avait reçu le faire-part de mariage une quinzaine de jours auparavant. Il observa sa meilleure amies : elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Le même rose aux joues, les mêmes yeux chocolats mais ses traits s'étaient affirmés, elle était devenue une véritable femme et semblait épanouie. 

Elle toussota. 

- Alors, tu es ici pour longtemps ? 

Il hocha la tête. 

- J'ai envie de profiter de ma famille et de mes amis...Comme au bon vieux temps.  
- Tu seras encore là pour mon mariage ?  
- Evidemment ! 

Hermione eu un large sourire.  
Le carillon tinta de nouveau et un homme brun au visage sympathique pénétra dans la boutique. 

- Bonsoir ma chérie 

Il donna un baiser à Hermione et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux devant cette marque de tendresse. 

- Bonsoir, répondit Hermione. Regarde qui est venu me faire une surprise ! Je te présente Ronald Weasley. Ron, voici Allan Cooper, mon fiancé. 

Le rouquin tendit la main au jeune homme qui s'exclama : 

- Ron ! Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous ! Harry et Ginny sont sans arrêt en train de me raconter les exploits de votre enfance quand à Molly, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre propos. Vous êtes champion de... kiddiche c'est bien ça ?  
- Quidditch, Allan. Corrigea Hermione.  
- Il paraît que vous êtes très doué ! Harry m'a expliqué les règles. Toute cette magie me fascine. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à croire Hermione lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière... 

Ron n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'Allan lui disait. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'apprendre qu'un illustre inconnu moldu discutait de lui avec ses plus intimes parents et appelait sa mère « Molly » alors que même Harry ne s'était jamais résolu à la nommer autrement que « Mme Weasley ». 

Ils discutèrent cependant quelques minutes puis Ron annonça qu'il devait partir. 

- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Mes parents m'attendent pour 18h00 et tu sais comment est ma mère !Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu si je suis en retard, elle va piquer une crise !  
- Oui, c'est vrai !  
- De toute façon, on se voit tout à l'heure, à la fête surprise que Maman a organisé pour mon retour. 

Hermione eu un sourire. 

- Tu es au courant ?  
- Je m'en doutais un peu... 

Ils se saluèrent puis Ron remonta la rue en sens inverse, un peu déboussolé. Il n'avait fait que croiser cet Allan mais il ne lui plaisait pas vraiment Il était un peu trop sûr de lui et semblait prendre beaucoup de place au sein de la famille Weasley. 

Il haussa les épaules et se persuada qu'il devait sûrement se tromper, après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé les garçons qu'Hermione se choisissait alors il décida de penser à autre chose. 

--------------------------------------------

Tous s'était passé exactement comme Ron l'avait imaginé : il était arrivé avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard sur l'horaire que lui avait donné sa mère, ce qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte étouffante mais néanmoins très agréable. Son père avait observé la scène en riant puis Ron l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa petite cabane à outils où ils avaient bavardé en démontant une unité centrale d'ordinateur moldu. Contrairement à Mr Weasley, Ron ne voyait pas vraiment d'intérêt à cette tâche mais il aimait passé un peu de temps seul avec son père. C'était un moment rare qu'il n'avait pas vécu depuis longtemps et puis il savait aussi que cela permettait à sa mère d'accueillir le reste de la famille en toute discrétion. 

Ron et Mr Weasley avaient rejoint la maison à l'heure du dîner, tout les Weasley au grand complet avaient crié « surprise », Ron avait joué les étonnés et avaient reçus une série d'étreintes qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur. 

Revoir Ginny, surtout l'avait particulièrement ému. Il avait gardé contact avec sa petite sœur mais ça faisait plusieurs mois à présent qu'il ne l'avait pas vue en chair et en os et elle avait beaucoup changé. Ses traits s'étaient un peu allongés, elle semblait plus grande et son sourire, toujours aussi joli, était bordé du rouge qu'elle portait désormais sur les lèvres. Elle avait mûrit pour devenir une véritable femme et le sorcier à lunettes et à la coiffure pleine d'épis qui se tenait auprès d'elle y était sûrement pour quelque chose. 

Je suis content de te revoir, vieux ! Annonça Ron à Harry.  
- Moi aussi ! Si tu savais comme ta sœur était excitée à l'idée que tu reviennes ! Ca fait des jours qu'elle ne parle plus que de ça !  
- Hé ! Ne lui raconte pas ce genre de choses ou il va croire qu'il m'a vraiment manqué ! Intervint Ginny dans un petit rire. 

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de continuer. 

- Hermione devrait être là, elle aussi mais elle a prévenu qu'elle aurait du retard. Elle devait déposer Allan à l'aéroport pour un voyage d'affaire mais ils se sont retrouvés coincés dans les embouteillages...  
- Hermione a une voiture ? Demanda Ron, étonné.  
- C'est celle d'Allan. Expliqua Ginny. Mais elle l'utilise beaucoup, elle préfère les autos aux balais, elle dit que c'est plus confortable et beaucoup moins effrayant ! 

Les trois jeunes gens sourirent, Hermione n'avait jamais aimé les balais lorsqu'ils servaient à autre chose qu'à faire du ménage. 

Comme si il suffisait de parler d'elle pour qu'elle arrive, Hermione choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition. Elle paraissait stressée et des mèches de cheveux bouclés volaient autour d'elle. 

- Je suis désolée du retard ! S'excusa-t-elle auprès de Mme Weasley avant de s'approcher de Ron.  
- Bonsoir Ron ! Excuse-moi mais je voulais accompagner Allan mais il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute alors j'ai essayé de prendre un raccourci mais je me suis perdu d'autant plus qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher de l'essence avant d'être à sec et... 

Ron sourit. Cette Hermione là ressemblait davantage au souvenir qu'il avait d'elle au temps de Poudlard que celle qu'il avait rencontré cet après-midi. Mal coiffée, nerveuse, se torturant les mains et au débit de paroles plus que rapide. Il se dit qu'elle lui avait vraiment manqué. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny m'a tout expliqué. Je suis content que tu sois là. Lui glissa-t-il. 

Ils passèrent à table quelques instants plus tard pour un succulent repas. Les jumeaux s'étaient fait remarqués en racontant une série de blagues à la morale un peu limite qui avaient fait grogner Mme Weasley, Bill, Charly et Harry avaient discutés tactiques de quidditch avec Ron et commentés son dernier match, et Ginny n'avait manqué aucune occasion de se moquer gentiment de lui. Ron avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitter le Terrier et cette pensée lui fit un bien fou. Cependant il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de leur annoncer qu'il n'était pas de retour uniquement pour des vacances. 

Depuis quelques minutes, il ne participait plus à la conversation et c'est lorsque sa mère voulu lui servir une seconde part de gratin et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas terminé la première qu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, son fils ne l'entendit pas tout de suite. 

-Ron ? Ronald ? 

Il leva la tête. 

- Ca ne va pas, mon chéri ?  
- Si, si très bien, M'man. Répondit le jeune homme un peu trop précipitamment. 

Les bruits de conversation se dissipèrent et chacun tourna la tête vers Ron qui sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage. Il était temps de leur annoncer... 

- C'est juste que...J'ai...J'ai quelque-chose à vous dire... 

Ron leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui sourit pour l'encourager. 

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter le quidditch. 

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes puis Mme Weasley fronça les sourcils. 

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?  
- Mon métier est génial mais c'est plutôt crevant et puis...C'est difficile d'être loin de vous tous... 

Mme Weasley se leva, les larmes aux yeux, et se posta derrière la chaise de son fils, l'enlaçant de ses bras. 

- Mon chéri ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir !  
- M'man tu m'étouffes !  
- Tu exagères quand même ! Râla Fred, j'avais parié 40 Gallions sur une victoire des Canons pour le prochain match ! Si tu n'es plus le gardien, ça risque d'être plus dur !  
- Quand est-ce que ça sera officiel ? Demanda Harry.  
- Dès demain. Le quidditch magazine va l'annoncer publiquement.  
- Alors, bienvenue chez toi, Ron ! Lança Mr Weasley en levant son verre. 

Chacun l'imitèrent et Ron se sentit soulagé que ses proches acceptent si facilement sa décision. 

- Et bien je crois qu'il est temps de passer au dessert...Annonça Mme Weasley en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.  
- Je vais vous aider ! Fit Hermione. 

Ron se leva à son tour pour débarrasser et rejoignit les deux femmes dans la cuisine. Il trouva Mme Weasley occupée à sortir les tasses de thé tandis qu'Hermione, très concentrée, s'efforçait d'étaler un glaçage sur le gâteau qui servirait de dessert. Armée d'une cuiller en bois, elle fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de donner un aspect le plus lisse possible à la pâtisserie. Tout près d'elle était posé le saladier de chocolat. Ron voulut y plonger le doigt mais une main l'arrêta par une petite tape. 

- Ne touche pas à ça !  
- Aïeuh ! Protesta-t-il en se frottant le dos de la main. 

Il fit la grimace et Hermione éclata de rire. 

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
- Tu as fait la même tête que lorsque je refusais que tu copies sur moi à Poudlard ! 

Ron prit un air mutin, se penchant vers elle. 

- Sauf que...J'arrivais toujours à te faire céder... 

Cette fois-ci, il plongea l'index dans le bol sans qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de réagir et se régala de chocolat en lançant un regard amusé à la brunette qui lui tira la langue. Mme Weasley eut un petit rire devant les chamailleries des deux jeunes gens qui, décidément, ne changeraient jamais, et sortit de la pièce, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau. 

Hermione reprit son glaçage. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ?  
- Je pense que je vais reprendre un peu de chocolat...  
- Ron, je ne parle pas de ça !  
- J'ai rendez-vous lundi au Ministère pour discuter avec le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Il y aurait une place pour moi au siège de la ligue britannique de quidditch.  
- Ralph Sanders... 

Ron leva les sourcils. 

- Tu connais le nom du directeur du département ? S'étonna-t-il.  
- C'est un client de ma boutique.  
- Je me disais aussi... !  
- Quand tu le verras, salue le de ma part.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas...  
- Voilààà ! J'ai terminé ! Annonça Hermione en se reculant légèrement pour admirer son œuvre. 

Ron retint un rire. 

- Tu as finis ton glaçage, là ?  
- Bah oui !  
- Et tu as fait exprès de ne pas recouvrir cette petite partie de gâteau ? Demanda Ron en pointant un morceaux de la pâtisserie du doigt.  
- C'est un oubli, je vais corriger ça...  
- Et les gouttes de chocolat qui recouvrent les bords du plat...C'est pour décorer ?  
- Non, j'en ai fait tombé un peu à côté, c'est tout.  
- Et le...  
- Ah ça suffit Ron ! 

Le rouquin sourit. 

- Bah quoi ? J'ai trois ans de retard à rattraper pour te faire enrager, il faut que je m'y mette tout de suite ! 

Hermione croisa les bras. 

- Je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir !  
- C'est un défi que tu me lances ?  
- Peut-être bien ! J'avais dit à Allan que tu tenterai de jouer avec mes nerfs dès que tu en aurais l'occasion ! Il t'a trouvé très sympathique cet après-midi. Je lui ai répondu qu'il fallait se méfier du dragon qui dort ! 

La mention d'Allan dans la conversation fit retomber l'enthousiasme de Ron. Il sourit, un peu gêné et attrapa le plat pour se donner une contenance. 

- Bon, on va le manger, ce gâteau, au glaçage-râté-mais-très-joli-quand-même ?  
- Si quelqu'un le demande, je dirais que c'est toi qui l'a fait ! Lança Hermione avec un clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne quittent la cuisine. 

Après le repas, tous se retrouvèrent au jardin pour prendre un digestif. La nuit était belle. Ron tendit le visage en direction de la légère brise nocturne qui rafraîchissait un peu la sécheresse de ce mois de juin. Les conversations allaient bon train tout autour de lui et un rire cristallin se détacha du brouhaha de paroles. Hermione. Ron ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet éclat de voix. Tout chez elle, lui avait manqué. 

Ginny s'approcha de son frère et s'assit à ses côtés. 

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Ron.  
- Oui...Ca va. C'est bon de vous revoir tous. Ca me rend nostalgique...Vous m'avez manqué ! 

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au jardin et son regard s'attarda involontairement sur Hermione qui discutait, un verre à la main, avec Harry. Tous deux riaient de bon cœur. 

- Tu tiens encore à elle... 

Ron sursauta. Ce n'était pas une question de la part de Ginny mais plutôt une affirmation. Il évita soigneusement le regard de sa sœur. Elle reprit : 

- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre mais tu devrais peut-être te poser des questions : Hermione t'annonce son mariage et tu réapparais brusquement dans nos vies...Tu décides d'abandonner ta carrière, le succès, l'argent, les filles...Simplement parce qu'on te manque ?  
- Peut-être que je sais à présent où se trouve le vrai bonheur...  
- Peut-être...Mais alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Ginny, tu m'agaces.  
- Je sais. Dit-elle en se relevant, mais penses-y

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et Ron l'observa rejoindre Harry et Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de la lettre ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant…

Réponse aux reviews :

**Siargha** : En lisant ta review au début, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu n'aimais pas ma fic…Mais ton « vivement la suite » m'a rassuré ! Dans cette histoire, Ron et Hermione vont avoir pas mal de difficultés à affronter mais ne t'inquiète pas trop quand même pour eux… ;)

**virg05** : Tu as tout compris…

**Mimi1911402** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite dès aujourd'hui, bisous !

**LN-la-seule-l'unique** : Merci beaucoup ! Les critiques sur mon écriture sont celles qui me font le plus plaisir ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, bisou ! (j'adore ton pseudo !!)

**marguerite26** : Contente que ça te plaise !

**Marie Ouin Ouin** : dans cette histoire, les disputes seront moins fréquentes que d'habitude. Ron et Hermione ont grandis, ils sont plus matures et surtout, ils se sont un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre…Mais il y aura tout de même quelques passages un peu plus conflictuels !! Bisous !

**inesse** : Merci, t'as raison, avoir des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça me permet de savoir si le lecteur a décroché de l'histoire ou si il la lit toujours. En ce qui te concerne, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là ! En fait, je voulais te demander, pour mission de protection, tu m'avais dit que tu la publierais sur un autre site et tu m'avais donné l'adresse mais je sais pas pourquoi, le lien n'apparaît pas dans la review que tu m'a laissé…Pourrais-tu me redonner l'adresse du site SVP ? Merci d'avance et bisou !

**bulle22** : Merci merci ! Le prochain chapitre est là ! Et si tu aimes mes histoires, j'ai un blog qui les rassemblent toutes (suffit de regarder dans mon profil !!) Pleins de bisous et encore merci !

Le lendemain, Ron avait été convié à venir visiter la maison qu'Harry et Ginny venaient tout juste d'acheter. Ils devaient se marier dans quelques mois et étaient tombés sous le charme de ce petit cottage de la campagne Londonienne, à quelques pas du Terrier. 

Ron, lui aussi, la trouva idéale. Grâce à son statut de sportif international, il avait pu se payer une magnifique villa réunissant tout le confort nécessaire mais en visitant le foyer des Potter, le rouquin sentit qu'ici, il y avait de la vie. On aurait dit un second Terrier. C'est ce qui manquait à sa propre maison, beaucoup trop grande pour lui tout seul, finalement. 

Après un tour du propriétaire, Ron et Harry s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé du salon, une bouteille de bierraubeurre à la main. Le rouquin porta son regard sur des cadres photos posés sur une petite table. Il aperçut un cliché de lui, Harry et Hermione, au temps de Poudlard, une autre de Ginny et Harry, une autre de sept enfants Weasley. 

- Je vois que Ginny a toujours la passion des photos. Commenta-t-il. 

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. 

- Il y en a un peu partout dans la maison... 

Ron tourna de nouveau les yeux sur la petite table et fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un dernier cadre. On pouvait y voir Ginny à son dernier anniversaire qui souriait, entourée d'Allan et d'Hermione. 

- J'ai manqué tellement de choses ces dernières années...Murmura-t-il.  
- Tu ne devrais pas regretter Ron, nous sommes tous très fiers de toi.  
- Ce jour-là, continuait le rouquin en désignant la photo, j'étais en Ecosse pour un match que j'avais joué la veille. J'aurais très bien pu revenir à temps pour l'anniversaire de Ginny mais Kira était aussi à Edimbourgh pour un spectacle et elle voulait qu'on se voit... 

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander à son meilleur ami de quelle Kira il parlait. La relation tumultueuse entre Ronald Weasley, gardien des canons de Chudley et Kira Donaway, la chanteuse à succès, avait fait les gros titres des journaux plusieurs mois auparavant. 

- Qui aurait pu résister à Kira Donaway ! Fit Harry pour déculpabiliser Ron.  
- J'ai été tellement égoïste !  
- Tu as vécu ton rêve de petit garçon à fond. Aujourd'hui, l'essentiel, c'est que tu te sois rendu compte que ta conduite n'ait pas été parfaite. 

Ron sourit, reconnaissant ,puis regarda de nouveau la photo, fixant Allan. Harry s'en aperçut et sourit intérieurement. Ron ne changerait jamais : dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, il développait un instinct encore plus protecteur que pour sa sœur. 

- C'est un mec bien, tu sais...Dit-il.  
- C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Il semble faire l'unanimité...  
- Il est très gentil.  
- Comment...Comment Hermione l'a rencontré ? 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il réfléchissait. 

- Ecoute Ron, je vais être franc avec toi. Hermione...Hermione a très mal vécu ton départ et encore plus mal vécu tes lettres de plus en plus rares. Ta mère voulait même t'envoyer une beuglante mais elle l'a dissuader de le faire ! Elle était un peu déprimée alors j'ai essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, pour pas qu'elle ne reste seule...Un jour je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner au bureau de mon oncle Vernon, je devais lui demandé mon certificat de naissance, j'en avais besoin pour des papiers officiels... Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il m'a vu débarquer...Bref ! Allan était avec lui. Il travaille pour l'entreprise de mon oncle. C'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Hermione a tout de suite plu à Allan mais elle...Et bien...Elle a mis du temps à accepter ne serait- ce qu'un rendez-vous au restaurant. Ginny l'a beaucoup poussé...Finalement, elle s'est décidé et ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. 

Ron avait écouté sans dire un mot. Il reposa sa bierraubeurre sur la table et se leva. 

- Bon merci pour la bierraubeurre, Harry, mais je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous au Ministère. 

Harry hocha la tête et le laissa partir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron était plutôt content de lui. L'entretien avec Ralph Sanders s'était plutôt bien passé et il commencerait bientôt son nouveau travail de consultant pour le Ministère. Ron entra dans l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar pour récupérer la clef de sa chambre. 

- Salut Tom ! Lança-t-il à l'aubergiste.  
- Bonjour Mr Weasley ! Je vous offre quelque-chose à boire ?  
- Non merci, je vais monter directement dans ma chambre...Je n'ai pas reçu de courrier ?  
- Du courrier non mais il me semble qu'il y a une jeune femme là-bas qui pourrait bien vous intéresser...Je crois que vous la connaissez et...Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais elle semble malheureuse... 

Ron pencha la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait l'aubergiste et il reconnut Hermione assise à l'écart des autres tables, un café posé devant elle et qui visiblement, pleurait. 

- Merci Tom...Fit Ron avant de s'approcher de son amie.  
- Hermione ? Appela-t-il doucement. 

Elle leva vers lui un regard affolé, gênée d'être surprise en larmes et s'empressa de s'essuyer les yeux d'un geste de la main. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de lui sourire. 

Ron attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. 

- Je loge ici.  
- Je pensais que tu aurais choisi un hôtel un peu plus distingué !  
- Celui-là me rappelle un tas de souvenirs...Et puis c'est juste temporaire en attendant de trouver un appartement...Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mione ? 

Hermione frémit. Jamais personne d'autres que Ron ne l'avait appelé ainsi. 

- Mione...Répéta-t-elle. A Poudlard, c'est comme ça que tu m'appelais lorsque tu voulais obtenir quelque chose de moi...Remarqua-t-elle. 

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux suppliants : 

Stoplait Mione, aide-moi à terminer ce devoir, j'y comprends rien, moi, aux cours de Rogue ! Tu es mon seul espoir ! 

La jeune femme sourit. 

- J'ai l'impression d'y être !  
- C'est aussi comme ça que je t'appelais quand je voyais que ça n'allait pas et que je voulais que tu te confies...Ajouta Ron. 

Elle hocha la tête. Quand il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, pas même Harry pour les voir, ils laissaient parfois tomber les barrières de leur apparente relation conflictuelle pour se dire les mots que seuls deux amis peuvent se confier. 

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Oh, ce n'est rien...Une bêtise en réalité.  
- Une bêtise qui te fait pleurer.  
- Je me suis juste disputé avec Allan au téléphone pour une stupide histoire de plan de table...tu sais...Pour le mariage. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat mais tout ces préparatifs me rendent nerveuse alors...Voilà le résultat ! Dit-elle en montrant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Je ne suis qu'une imbécile... 

Ron planta son regard dans le sien et Hermione se sentit rougir. 

- Tu n'as jamais été une imbécile, Mione. Si toi tu es une idiote alors moi je suis le roi des crétins ! 

Hermione eu un petit sourire. 

- Je te préfère comme ça ! Remarqua-t-il. Et Allan aussi devrait t'aimer ainsi et tout faire pour que tu ne pleures pas !  
- Ce n'est pas sa faute, je te l'ai dis, je suis beaucoup trop nerveuse...Et puis question pleurs, tu as beau rôle de donner des leçons ! A Poudlard tu étais plutôt doué pour me faire enrager !  
- Peut-être mais moi je ne vais pas t'épouser dans quelques jours... 

A ces mots, Ron baissa les yeux. Il y eu un silence puis Hermione demanda : 

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Allan ?  
- Non, il est très sympa comme mec, je te jure...  
- Mais ?  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais ».  
- Oh je t'en prie Ron ! Tu es peut-être partit trois ans mais tu ne sais toujours pas mentir correctement ! Il y a un « mais » !  
- Non...  
- Ronald !  
- Ouh là !Si tu commences à m'appeler Ronald, c'est que tu t'énerves...  
- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Ronald Weasley !  
- Tu rajoutes le nom ? J'ai intérêt à être sincère alors !  
- Quel est ce « mais » ?  
- Mais rien ! C'est juste que...Tu me connais...j'ai jamais aimé que des gars tournent autour de toi...Alors quand tu me l'as présenté, j'ai eu...Je sais pas moi...Comme un vieux réflexe de jalousie...  
- Un vieux réflexe ? Répéta Hermione.  
- C'est ça. 

Il y eu un nouveau silence où Hermione bu une gorgée de son café. 

- Je ne t'ai jamais appartenu, Ron. Dit-elle dans un murmure.  
- Je sais. 

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, le rouquin porta la main jusqu'à la joue de la jeune femme. Le geste ne dura que quelque secondes et Hermione eu à peine le temps de ressenti la douceur de cette caresse que Ron avait déjà éloigné sa main et se levait. 

- Je dois y aller. Dit-il. Va donc feletoner à ton Allan et dis-lui que tu l'aimes, histoire d'enterrer la hâche de guerre... 

Il la salua d'un signe de la main avant de tourner les talons. Elle regarda s'éloigner, ce grand roux à la démarche nonchalante qu'était Ronald Weasley, et un vague pincement au cœur lui rappela la peine qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était parti trois ans plus tôt et le manque qu'avait créé son départ. 

- Ron, attends ! 

L'appel s'était échappé de ses lèvres et déjà, il se retournait. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre. 

- Allan n'est pas joignable à l'heure qu'il est et moi, j'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées...Que dirais-tu d'une petite coupe de glaces ? 

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Ron. 

- Hermione, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que pour moi, les mots « petite » et « coupe de glace » ne sont pas compatibles ! 

La jeune femme éclata de rire et attrapa le bras que son ami lui tendait puis ils marchèrent jusqu'au mur de l'auberge qui séparait le monde moldu de celui des sorciers pour rejoindre le chemin de Traverse et enfin, la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. 

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse, profitant du soleil et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à Ron qui se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation en regardant le serveur leur apporter les coupes glacées qu'ils avaient commandés. Il plongea sa cuillère dans la montagne de chantilly et ferma les yeux tout en dégustant. 

- Cette crème est vraiment la meilleure du pays !  
- Tu en a un peu sur le coin de la bouche...  
- Oups... 

Il se lécha les lèvres pour les nettoyer et s'attaqua à la boule de glace à la fraise. C'est à cet instant qu'un cri hystérique résonna derrière eux. Hermione sursauta mais Ron, lui, eu un énorme soupir. 

- Oh non, pas déjà, je n'ai pas encore touché à la vanille...Grommela-t-il. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où le rouquin voulait en venir mais elle ne tarda pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux en hurlant que Ron était son idole et qu'elle voulait un autographe, bientôt rejointe par d'autres personnes toutes aussi surexcitées. En quelques secondes, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent littéralement encerclés par une masse de monde. Ron jeta un regard gêné. 

- Bienvenue dans mon monde...  
- Je me sens un peu étouffée, là...Souffla la jeune femme entre ses dents. 

Ron se leva et lui attrapa la main. 

- Suis-moi... 

Sans plus attendre, il se faufila à travers le groupe de fans, tirant Hermione derrière lui. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique du marchand de glaces et la traversèrent pour rejoindre la porte de derrière. 

- Ron où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Aucune idée, mais loin avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent ! 

Ils traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans une bijouterie pour échapper aux fans. L'atmosphère boisé et le tapis de velours rouge indiquait un endroit chic mais les jeunes gens ne s'en rendirent pas compte tout de suite. 

- Dis-moi c'est toujours comme ça lorsque tu sors quelque part ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Non, mais quand ça commence... Ca peut durer un moment si je ne disparais pas rapidement...  
- Monsieur, Madame, puis-je vous aider ?

Un homme à l'aspect guindé les observait d'un air pincé. Il avait l'air très sérieux et n'apprécierait sûrement pas de savoir que Ron et Hermione avaient pénétrer dans son magasin uniquement pour échapper à une horde de fans. 

Ron se redressa un peu. 

- Oui, vous pouvez mon cher ! Lança-t-il en prenant le même accent précieux que le vendeur ce qui fit pouffer Hermione de rire.  
- Cette jeune femme va se marier et nous aimerions voir vos alliances !  
- Mais bien entendu, suivez-moi, je vous prie... 

Le vendeur s'éloigna pour se rendre derrière un comptoir vitré et Ron fit un geste de la main en s'adressant à Hermione. 

- Après toi !  
- Ron, est-ce que tu réalises que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir ne serait-ce que la pancarte de l'entrée?  
- On peut toujours s'amuser et regarder, le temps que ça se calme à l'extérieur. 

Il lui attrapa la main. 

- Allez, viens ! 

Puis il reprit un ton condescendant : 

- Allons-y mon cher, montrez nous vos plus jolies pièces ! 

Le vendeur sortit un petit présentoir de la vitrine où se trouvaient une dizaine d'alliances de toutes sortes. Hermione observa Ron jouer les bourgeois endimanchés en retenant un sourire et finit par se prendre elle aussi au jeu au bout de quelques minutes. 

- Que penses-tu de cette bague ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour avec un ton guindé.  
- Par Merlin qu'elle est admiraable ! S'extasia Ron. 

Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous, en ajoutant toujours plus de « oh » et de « c 'est magnifique » exagérés en évitant de trop se regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire. 

- Voici l'une de nos plus jolies bagues. Commenta le vendeur en sortant un solitaire d'une taille énorme. Elle irait parfaitement au doigt de votre future épouse. Quand pensez-vous monsieur ? 

L'erreur du vendeur fit tomber un poids énorme dans la boutique et Ron n'eut soudain plus envie de rire. Il sentit la chaleur monter jusqu'à ses oreilles et pour dissimuler sa gêne, décida de se concentrer sur la bague qu'on lui montrait. 

- Euh...C'est très joli mais ce bijou ne ressemble pas à Hermione...Je crois que...Ceci lui conviendrait beaucoup mieux ! 

Ron désigna un anneau d'or blanc très simple surmonté de trois toutes petites pierres blanches. 

- Cette bague ? Demanda le vendeur, presque outré, mais voyons Monsieur...  
- De toutes façons, nous allons encore un peu réfléchir. Coupa Hermione en attrapant le bras de son ami pour l'entraîner hors de la boutique. Ca a l'air de s'être calmer dans la rue, nous allons pouvoir rentrer...Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. 

Ron hocha la tête et ils remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse en silence. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, Ron montant dans sa chambre et Hermione rejoignant le monde moldu et le petit appartement qu'elle occupait juste au-dessus de sa boutique de livres. 

En pénétrant dans la douche, Ron, plongé dans ses pensées, avait dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après trois ans de séparation, il avait cru être guéri d'Hermione. Mais il avait suffit de quelques instants pour qu'il se sente à nouveau complètement perdu. D'abord Ginny qui insinuait qu'il n'était pas revenu juste au moment où la brunette annonçait son mariage par hasard, ensuite Harry qui lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione avait souffert de son départ... 

- Pas autant que moi ! Pensa-t-il avec amertume. 

On l'accusait de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles mais lui savait qui des deux avait cessé d 'envoyer des lettres à l'autre... Son cœur s'était émietté un peu plus chaque jour de ne pas recevoir de réponse à sa déclaration d'amour. Puis le désespoir s'était mué en colère et il n'avait rien trouver de mieux pour l'oublier que de se perdre dans les lits de filles sans intérêt. Il avait cru s'en être sorti, il avait même réussi à se convaincre qu'il était heureux qu'Hermione se marie. Mais à présent, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait... 

- Je n'aurais pas dû revenir...Soupira-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël…Je vous souhaite d'avance une très bonne année 2008 en espérant que tout vos vœux se réalisent…Merci pour vos reviews toutes aussi enthousiastes, je les adore !

Message pour inesse : J'essayerai de te donner une liste de fanfics sympa d'ici le prochain chapitre ! Merci aussi à bulle 22 d'être passé sur mon blog, ça m'a bien fait plaisir et merci à vous tous, qui lisez mes fics et me donnez envie de continuer ! Le chapitre 5 est un peu court mais vous aurez la suite un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Très bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'Hermione poussa la porte de son appartement, Pattenrond se faufila entre ses jambes en ronronnant, content de revoir sa maîtresse. Elle le prit dans ses bras, s'apprêtant à passer la soirée seule avec lui puisqu'Allan ne devait rentrer que demain de son voyage d'affaires et faillit le faire tomber tant elle sursauta de surprise à la vue de son fiancé dans la cuisine. 

- Bonsoir ma puce !  
- Allan ! tu m'as fait peur, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir ! Dit-elle. 

Allan déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa future épouse et la regarda amoureusement. 

- J'ai réussi à me libérer un peu plus tôt que prévu. Notre dispute de tout à l'heure m'a embêté...Je voulais m'excuser... 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. 

- J'ai été un peu trop brusque au téléphone. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler sur ce ton...Tu me pardonnes ?  
- Bien sûr...Murmura Hermione. 

Allan sourit puis lui montra les casseroles qui bouillaient derrière lui. 

- J'ai préparé à manger ! Un vrai petit repas d'amoureux, j'espère que ça te plaira ! 

Il tira une chaise, invitant Hermione à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, après avoir reposé Pattenrond au sol. Il avait dressé une table magnifique, éclairée aux chandelles. Allan prit des airs de maîtres d'hôtel pour servir l'entrée ce qui fit rire Hermione puis il s'installa en face d'elle, attrapant sa main et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en lui servant une assiette de salade.  
- J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Ron. 

Allan marqua un temps d'arrêt. 

- Ah bon ?  
- On s'est croisé au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite nous sommes allés nous promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
- Super... 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste... 

Allan déposa sa fourchette. 

- Je me dit simplement que ce Ronald t'a fait beaucoup souffrir il y a quelques années et bien que j'adore les Weasley, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit aussi sympathique que le reste de sa famille... 

Elle soupira. 

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça...  
- Hermione, insista-t-il, il était ton meilleur ami et il a disparu trois ans durant sans donner plus de nouvelles... 

La brunette secoua la tête refusant d'écouter plus longtemps son fiancé. 

- Tu ne peux pas le juger comme ça, tu ne le connais pas.  
- Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, c'est suffisant pour me faire un avis ! S'exclama Allan, d'un ton plus sec.  
- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît...  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ainsi ?  
- Mais parce que c'est mon ami ! Et parce que si j'ai été capable de lui pardonnner trois ans de silence, tu devrais pouvoir le faire aussi ! S'écria Hermione. 

Il y eu un silence avant qu'Allan n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche. 

- Je sais aussi combien tu as pu l'aimer.  
- C'est du passé tout ça...  
- Quand je t'ai connu, ton cœur était en miettes...  
- Et c'est toi qui l'a réparé. Murmura Hermione en lui attrapant la main. 

La jeune femme sourit à son fiancé et il hocha la tête, apaisé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lundi était le jour de fermeture de la librairie. Hermione avait prit l'habitude de rejoindre Harry et Ginny au Ministère de la Magie en début d'après-midi. Ils travaillaient tout les deux au Département des Aurors. Lui en tant qu'auror et elle, comme assistante. Chaque semaine, les jeunes gens déjeunaient ensemble, et en profitaient pour discuter de choses et d'autres. 

C'était le premier jour de travail de Ron au Ministère et juste après le repas, les trois amis décidèrent de lui rendre une petite visite. Ils trouvèrent le rouquin marchant dans un couloir, les bras chargés de balais flambants neufs. 

-Ah Bah tiens, vous tombez bien ! Leur lança-t-il en guise de salut. 

Ron planta les balais qu'il tenait dans ses mains et regarda ses amis, très fiers de lui. Hermione, dont les connaissances en Quidditch étaient inversement proportionnelles au nombre de livres qu'elle avait lu dans sa vie, ne réagit pas vraiment à ce geste mais aux exclamations admiratives que lancèrent Ginny et Harry, elle en conclue que ce devait être un balai particulièrement génial. Elle en eu bientôt la confirmation quand Ron lança : 

- Je vous présente l'Eclair de Feu, nouvelle version ! Une vraie petite merveille qui n'est pas encore sur le marché et que j'ai le privilège de tester en exclusivité.  
- Quoi ? C'est ça ton nouveau job ? S'exclama Ginny, n'en revenant pas.  
- Entre autres... Les fabricants de balais m'envoient leurs nouveautés, je teste leur maniabilité, leur confort, leur sécurité et pas mal d'autres choses et si le balai répond à tout les critères , j'autorise leur commercialisation.  
- Mais c'est génial !  
- Plutôt oui ! Sourit Ron. Une petite promenade au-dessus de Londres, ça vous dit ?  
- J'adorerais ça mais c'est impossible, j'ai une montagne de dossiers à classer ! Soupira Ginny.  
- Dommage...Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Harry ? 

Le garçon à lunettes ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il s'était déjà lancé un sortilège de désillusion pour voler sans être aperçu des moldus et observait l'Eclair de feu 2ème édition avec des yeux remplis d'étincelles.  
Ron sourit puis se tourna vers Hermione. 

- Tu viens avec nous ?  
- Moi ? Tu sais bien que je déteste voler !  
- Justement, tu seras le cobaye idéal. Figure-toi que ce balai a été conçu pour un usage familial. Si tu le trouves confortable, tout le monde l'aimera !  
- Oui mais...  
- Allez Mione ! J'ai besoin de toi pour faire mon travail correctement...  
- ...Comme toujours finalement ! Se moqua Harry.  
- Mione, s'il te plaît, c'est mon premier jour et je dois rendre le meilleur rapport possible à mon supérieur ! Insista le rouquin sans prêter attention à la remarque de son meilleur ami. 

La jeune femme soupira puis prit la main que Ron lui tendait. 

- Si ça peut t'aider... 

Ginny laissa ses amis pour regagner son département tandis que Ron enfourchait l'Eclair de Feu et aidait Hermione à s'installer derrière lui. Harry, lui, s'était déjà envolé par la fenêtre. 

Ron tapa du pied et le balai s'éleva légèrement. Aussitôt Hermione s'agrippa à la taille du jeune homme, les yeux clos. Ron sourit. 

- Euh...Mione...On est encore dans le Ministère, là...Il y a à peine 50 centimètres qui nous séparent du sol...  
- Echbienchchestchinquantechentimètresdetrop... Souffla la jeune femme, la tête fourrée dans la chemise de son ami.  
- Quoi ? 

Péniblement, elle souleva la tête. 

- Je disais que c'est déjà 50 centimètres de trop.  
- Tu es prêtes ?  
- Je dois vraiment répondre à ta question ? 

Ron s'élança à travers la fenêtre et Hermione se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Elle sentit le vent lui fouetter les oreilles et ses cheveux voler tout autour d'elle. 

- Par Merlin Ron, fais-moi descendre, fais moi descendre ! S'il te plaît !  
- Du calme, princesse, tout va bien se passer... 

Tenant le balai d'une main, Ron posa l'autre sur celle de la jeune femme, pour la rassurer. Etrangement, ce simple geste accompagné de ses paroles l'apaisèrent. L'odeur du garçon lui parvint aux narines et elle se surprit à soupirer d'aise. 

Le cœur de Ron s'emballait au fur et à mesure que l'étreinte de la brunette se resserrait autour de sa taille et il ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de caresser le dos de la main. 

-...Vitesse de pointe incroyable ! 

La voix de Harry, lointaine, lui parvint aux oreilles et il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Hermione ne disait plus rien. Elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et il sentait son souffle lui chatouiller le cou. Il acquiesça aux paroles de son ami puis lui fit signe qu'il était temps de rentrer. 

Bientôt, ils étaient de retour dans les bureaux du Ministère. 

- Ce balai est génial ! S'écria Harry, enthousiaste. Bonne maniabilité, confort incroyable, dès qu'il sort en magasin, je l'achète ! 

Mais Ron ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de descendre de son balai avec une Hermione qui refusait obstinément de le lâcher. 

- On est arrivé, Mione...Ouvre les yeux...Murmura-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Couina-t-elle d'un ton encore tremblant.  
- C'est promis princesse. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. 

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'observant faire mais s'abstint de toute commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne s'en aille, dix minutes plus tard. Mais dès que la porte se referma sur elle, il se retourna vivement vers Ron. 

- Maintenant qu'elle est partie, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire à quoi tu joues exactement avec Hermione ? S'écria-t-il, visiblement en colère. 

Ron évita son regard. 

- Je...Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Oh je t'en prie Ron ! Les regards que tu lui lances, ton attitude envers elle !...Et puis ton « C'est promis, princesse ! » Princesse !  
- Je suis content de revoir Hermione après plus de trois ans, où est le problème ?  
- Ah c'est juste ça alors ? J'avais plutôt l'impression d'assister à un numéro de drague...Fais quand même attention, c'est d'Hermione là, qu'il s'agit !  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...C'est juste ma meilleure amie ! 

Harry soupira bruyamment. La mauvaise foi de Ron était incroyable. Cependant, il se radoucit un peu et sourit même un peu lorsqu'il reprit : 

- Moi aussi je suis ton meilleur ami et tu ne m'as jamais appelé "princesse" à ce que je sache !  
- Et ça te manque ? Demanda Ron en retenant un rire.  
- Sérieusement Ron, fais attention à toi, elle se marie la semaine prochaine, votre histoire est terminée maintenant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Hermione et moi ! Protesta le rouquin. 

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. 

- Tout le monde sait qu'il y a eu quelque chose...Sauf vous. 

Il y eu un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne : 

- Et tu l'aimes encore. 

Sans mot dire, Ron attrapa le balai que Harry tenait toujours dans les mains et le rangea avec les autres dans un placard. Il referma la porte d'un geste sec lorsqu'Harry lança : 

- Tu sais, tu as eu ta chance. Quand tu es partie, Hermione n'a rien dit mais elle a beaucoup souffert. Aujourd'hui, elle recommence tout juste à être heureuse. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ne gâche pas tout. 

Ron se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Son regard brillait étrangement. 

- J'ai eu ma chance, hein ? Hermione a souffert ? Tu ignores une partie de l'histoire alors ferme-là !  
- Peut-être mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! Insista Harry. Allan est un mec bien et...  
- Un mec bien qui n'est jamais là. Murmura Ron.  
- Son travail l'occupe beaucoup mais il n'est jamais partit, lui.  
- Va te faire foutre Harry.  
- Je suis désolé, vieux. 

Ron détourna le regard. Harry avait raison. A présent qu'Hermione s'était construit une vie sans lui, il se devait de respecter cela. Il soupira, fit demi tour et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.


	6. Chapter 6

Un petit chapitre juste avant que je parte en vacances…Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2008 et merci pour vos reviews, j'espère en découvrir un tas d'autres à mon retour. A bientôt et bonne lecture !!

- Pour le traiteur, une collègue de travail m'a donné une adresse formidable... 

Ginny bavardait avec Hermione. La brunette l'avait rejoint le matin même pour qu'elle l'aide dans l'organisation du mariage. Enfin, pour être plus précis, c'était surtout Ginny qui parlait, fourmillant d'idée pour la cérémonie tandis qu'Hermione se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps...Elle avait même l'air un peu perdue dans ses pensées ce qui fit sourire son amie. 

- Un cuisinier qui manie les chaudrons aussi bien que ma mère...Continuait-elle.  
- Hum...  
- Au menu il propose du loup-garou pané...  
- Humhum...  
- ...Servit évidemment par des elfes de maison réduits à l'esclavage le plus primaire...  
- D'accord...  
- Hermione tu ne m'écoutes pas, là ! Fit Ginny.  
- Si si, bien sûr ! Dis-moi, est-ce que ton frère à déjà acheté son costume ? 

La rouquine leva un sourcil, surprise du brusque changement de conversation. 

- De quel frère parles-tu ?  
- De Ron, évidemment !  
- ...Evidemment. Et pourquoi une telle question ?  
- Parce que je sais que Harry doit bientôt aller choisir le sien alors ils pourraient peut-être y aller ensemble, c'est tout.  
- C'est une bonne idée et puis je les accompagnerai peut-être, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de fautes de goût. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient des maîtres en matière de mode. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la fois où Harry devait s'acheter ce costume de cérémonie et que Tonks lui avait certifié qu'il serait très élégant en violet ?  
- ...Et lui n'avait pas compris qu'elle plaisantait et il est arrivé avec ce truc ignoble sur les épaules, très fier de lui! 

Elles éclatèrent de rire au moment-même où Harry et Allan entraient dans l'appartement. Les deux jeunes hommes revenaient justement de la boutique de Mme Guipure où Allan se faisait confectionner son costume de mariage. 

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire ? Demanda le jeune sorcier à lunettes.  
- Toi ! Répondit Hermione entre deux secousses de rire.  
- ...Et ton costume violet ! Ajouta Ginny, joyeusement.  
- Oh non pitié, vous n'allez pas encore me parler de cette histoire ! Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à faire des fautes de goût! Vous vous souvenez de Ron et de son blouson en plumes d'hyppogriffes ? 

Les trois jeunes gens rirent à nouveau sous le regard un peu perdu d'Allan. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les minutes s'étaient égrainées tranquillement. Ginny avait servit du thé qu'ils avaient bus au milieu des évocations des souvenirs de Poudlard. 

- Je crois que le plus horrible, annonça Harry, c'est la robe de sorcier que Ron a porté lors du bal de Noël de quatrième année.  
- Ah par Merlin ! Cette robe ! S'écria Hermione.  
- Je confirme, ce vêtement remporte le premier prix de l'horreur !  
- Sale soirée pour Ron ! Ajouta Harry. Il a dû porter ce truc horrible et en plus, subir la vision d'Hermione avec Viktor Krum !  
- C'est vrai que ça a fait beaucoup pour un seul homme ! Fit Ginny. 

Allan les observa rire de bon cœur à des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Ils avaient toujours aimés évoquer leur adolescence et Hermione lui avait raconté les aventures extraordinaires qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble et qui expliquaient l'existence de tels liens d'amitié entre eux. Allan vivait toujours ces moments avec un pincement au cœur car il en était exclu. En revanche, l'ombre de Ron planait toujours au-dessus de ces discussions sans fin et il souffrait du fait que même un absent ait plus de poids que lui lors de ces conversations. Ron n'était revenu que depuis quelques jours et déjà, il avait repris sa place au sein du quatuor d'amis malgré la souffrance qu'avait infligée son départ à chacun d'entre eux. 

Harry et Ginny se levèrent bientôt pour débarrasser et Hermione et Allan se retrouvèrent seuls. Le jeune moldu gardait une mine sombre et Hermione s'en aperçut. 

- Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. 

Allan garda les yeux baissés quelques secondes avant de se lancer. 

- Hermione, réponds-moi, sincèrement... J'aimerais savoir si je dois m'inquièter ou non par rapport à ce Ron Weasley. 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et le rouge lui monta aux joues. 

-De quoi parles-tu exactement ?  
- Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire, justement ! 

Hermione se releva brusquement, furieuse. 

- Mais enfin, ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça comme ça ?Et puis pourquoi devrais-tu t'inquièter ? Qui vais-je épouser? Lui ou toi ?  
- Si je n'ai pas à m'inquièter pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse dès qu'on en parle ?  
- Parce que je trouve tout cela vraiment ridicule ! Et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler !  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant ça fait trois quart d'heures que vous en discutez avec Harry et Ginny sans prêter attention à moi alors je me dis que moi aussi, je pourrais participer à la conversation avec ce que je sais de Ronald et ce que je sais, c'est que tu l'as aimé et vu ce que j'ai entendu, lui aussi et ça ne me plaît pas du tout qu'il revienne dans ta vie quelques jours avant notre mariage ! 

La tirade d'Allan laissa Hermione sans voix et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il avait quitté l'appartement. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron s'approcha de la librairie d'Hermione lentement. Il avait eu envie de la voir, de lui parler. Les derniers jours avaient été un peu difficiles à vivre. Les paroles d'Harry lui revenaient sans cesse en tête en même temps que la sensation des bras d'Hermione lui serrant la taille. Il avait vraiment du mal à savoir où il en était. Aimer toujours Hermione était de l'inconscience, il le savait. Il avait tellement souffert qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa déclaration d'amour qu'il s'était juré d'oublier cette histoire, de l'oublier elle, comme elle l'avait visiblement fait, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas imaginer pouvoir l'aimer depuis des mois et avait l'impression de se retrouver lors de son adolescence, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, un jour, qu'il était amoureux.  
Harry avait raison. Définitivement.  
Depuis son retour, tout l'attirait vers Hermione. Même son nouveau job ne le passionnait pas suffisamment pour la reléguer au second plan et il avait beau se répéter qu'elle était fiancée, rien n'y faisait, il avait besoin de la voir, usant de n'importe quel prétexte pour lui rendre visite comme si la voir heureuse avec un autre le guérirait un peu... 

- Ronald ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? 

Le rouquin se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Allan. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir, lui, à cette heure de l'après-midi. 

Je suis venu rendre une petite visite à Hermione. 

- Ah ? Très bien. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, nous étions chez Harry et Ginny. Je vais ouvrir... 

La porte tinta quand ils entrèrent et Allan déposa sa mallette sur le comptoir. Ron remarqua qu'il avait l'air passablement énervé.   
Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes et le rouquin, les mains dans les poches fit mine de s'intéresser aux livres en exposition sur les rayons. 

- Vous aimez lire, Ron ?  
- Disons que ce n'est pas mon activité préférée mais lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Hermione a réussi à m'intéresser à la lecture.  
- Vous étiez très liés à cette époque n'est-ce pas ? 

Le ton d'Allan devenait plus suspicieux et Ron fronça les sourcils. 

- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Vous réalisez bien que les choses ont changées aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?  
- Excusez-moi ? 

Allan s'approcha. 

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses se passent entre vous et ma fiancée. Vos manières semblent paraître naturelles aux yeux des autres mais pas pour moi.  
- Ecoutez Allan...  
- C'est vous qui allez m'écouter !S'écria l'avocat en pointant son index en direction du rouquin. Hermione vous a peut-être appartenu à une époque mais aujourd'hui elle est à moi alors cessez de lui tourner autour !

Se souvenant des paroles que la jeune femme avait prononcé au Chaudron Baveur, Ron eu un petit sourire. 

- Hermione ne m'a jamais appartenu et elle ne sera jamais à personne...Murmura-t-il.  
- Vous croyez ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit quand je la saute ! 

Le coup partit avant qu'Allan ne puisse le parer. Un goût de sang s'insinua dans sa gorge tandis que Ron le projetait à terre et se jetait sur lui. 

La porte du magasin carillonna de nouveau et Harry et Hermione firent leur apparition. Aussitôt, Harry tenta de séparer les deux hommes tandis qu'Hermione leur suppliait d'arrêter. 

- Ron ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle. 

Elle se jeta à terre afin de protéger son fiancé des coups que lui assénait le rouquin tandis qu'Harry tentait de maintenir Ron. Celui-ci se calma aussitôt qu'il vit la jeune femme. Elle caressa le visage tuméfié d'Allan avant de se relever brusquement. 

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Tu lui a cassé le nez ! Tu es malade ou quoi ?  
- Désolé je ne voulais pas...  
- Désolé ? Répéta Hermione. Tu es désolé ?Sors d'ici, Ronald !  
- Hermione...  
- J'ai dis : sors d'ici ! 

Ron l'observa s'agenouiller auprès d'Allan et tendre la baguette vers son visage afin de réparer l'os brisé. Machinalement, il s'essuya la commissure des lèvres d'où perlait une goutte de sang. Elle était inquiète pour l'autre. Elle n'avait de regard que pour l'autre. Il sentit un goût amer remonter dans sa bouche. Celui des remords et d'une grande tristesse. 

- Viens, Murmura Harry. On va soigner ça. 

Il le tira par le bras et l'entraîna dans les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, à l'appartement d'Hermione et d'Allan. Ron ne disait pas un mot, trop mortifié par l'image d'Hermione se penchant sur son fiancé. Harry le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain et fouilla dans le petit placard à pharmacie pour en sortir du coton et une potion désinfectante. 

- Je savais que ça allait arriver ! Soupira-t-il en débouchant le flacon. 

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. 

- Merde, Harry, commence pas ! Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale une fois de plus !  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire la morale. Répondit le jeune sorcier, très calmement. 

Ron le regarda, surpris. 

- Ah...Ah bon ?  
- Non. Celle que tu aimes va se marier et je trouve ue tu fais pas mal d'efforts pour faire semblant d'être heureux pour elle. Maintenant si son mec te cherche, il te trouve, c'est normal. Tu n'es pas le genre à déclencher les bagarres, il a dû être franchement nul pour que tu t'énerves comme ça.  
- C'est un con.  
- Je dirais plutôt qu'il a compris ce que tu ressens pour Hermione et que ça lui fiche la trouille. 

Il y eu un moment de silence tandis qu'Harry imbibait le coton d'antiseptique. 

- Tu sais, ça fait deux fois que je dis que tu es amoureux d'elle et tu ne m'a pas encore dis que je délirais...  
- Je n'ai même plus ma force de te contredire...  
- Hermione te connait, elle saura qu'Allan t'a poussé à bout et elle te pardonnera.  
- On parle de moi ? 

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et attrapa le coton qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains. 

- Laisse-moi faire Harry, Ron est douillet comme une fillette, il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe ! Dit-elle dans un demi-sourire . 

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de bain en n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ron gardait les yeux baissés, n'osant pas la regarder. Si Harry et Allan voyaient aussi clair dans ses sentiments, se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi s'apercoive à quel point il était fou d'elle ?  
Hermione passa le coton juste à la commissure des lèvres du rouquin qui eu un léger sursaut lorsqu'il sentit l'alcool le brûler. 

- Ne bouge pas comme ça...  
- Tu as laissé ton Allan ?  
- On s'est expliqué et j'ai décidé de venir te voir pour que nous puissions discuter aussi.  
- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. 

Ron eu un petit sourire 

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas vrai. 

Il leva enfin ses yeux sur elle et il sentit la pointe de ses oreilles se réchauffer lorsqu'il vit ses yeux chocolat se planter dans les siens. 

- Ecoute Ron, je vais te répéter exactement ce que j'ai dit à Allan il y a quelques minutes. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes battus, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas mais vous êtes tout les deux importants à mes yeux. Il est celui que j'ai choisis et toi, tu es mon meilleur ami alors...J'aimerais que vous vous laissiez une chance de vous connaître. 

Ron restait silencieux. Hermione lui prit la main. 

- Vous avez au moins un point commun.  
- Lequel ?  
- Celui de vouloir le meilleur pour moi. Je ne suis plus une petite fille je sais me défendre! 

Ron hocha la tête. 

- Oublions ça, d'accord ?  
- D'accord. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne année tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews formidables ! Voici la suite, donnez-moi votre avis, bisous !**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et pourtant, Allan n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Plongé dans des pensées agitées, il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, s'empêchant d'être trop brusque afin de pas éveiller celle qui dormait à ses côtés. 

Il avait été stupide. Réellement stupide. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'Hermione serait capable de le trahir ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi odieux avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui, après tout, n'avait pour seul tort que d'aimer la femme formidable qu'était sa fiancée. Car Allan savait à présent, que Ron tenait à elle plus qu'il n'osait le prétendre. Sa façon de la regarder, de lui parler...Même la manière qu'il avait de la toucher, comme si elle était la plus précieuse des choses existant sur cette Terre...Ron ne se comportait pas avec Hermione comme pouvait le faire Harry. 

Allan n'avait jamais perçu la relation entre Hermione et Harry autrement qu'un rapport frère-sœur. Mais Ron...Etait différent. 

Allan s'était sentit menacé par sa présence, d'autant plus qu'il savait que Hermione l'avait, elle aussi, éperdument aimé. Elle lui avait dit, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, que son cœur n'était pas libre et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait mis tant de temps à accepter un premier rendez-vous. 

Mais ça n'excusait pas les paroles qu'il avait eu cet après-midi. Ni sa bagarre avec Ron. Le rouquin avait eu raison de se mettre ainsi en colère. Après tout, Lui-même aurait réagit exactement de la même façon. 

Allan soupira, se traitant d'idiot une énième fois. 

Quand Ron et Harry étaient partis, il avait expliqué à Hermione ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle avait eu l'air blessé mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant de l'enlacer, lui faisant ainsi comprendre, dans cette étreinte muette qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Mais Allan savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, et il ne pouvait se le pardonner. 

Le radio-réveil posé sur sa table de nuit marqua minuit. Dans une semaine, à cette heure-ci, Allan et Hermione seraient mariés. Dans une semaine, peut-être n'aurait-il plus peur... 

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir une nouvelle fois. 

De l'autre côté du lit, Hermione le sentit remuer. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas mais elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, refusant de montrer qu'elle était, elle aussi, éveillée.  
Elle pensait aux événements de cet après-midi. Evidemment qu'Allan l'avait blessée lorsqu'il lui avait expliquer ce qui avait mis Ron dans une telle colère. Mais elle s'était contenter de le serrer dans ses bras, incapable de le rassurer. Et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. 

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas mise en colère ? En temps normal, elle aurait criée, lui assurant que les propos qu'il avait tenu étaient inadmissibles puis, quand Allan se serait répandu en excuse, réellement gêné par ce qu'il avait dit, elle se serait calmer, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, lui assurant qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'elle se fichait bien de Ron et qu'il n'y avait que lui, Allan, dans sa vie.

Ils seraient ainsi passés à autre chose... 

Mais Hermione avait été incapable de faire tout cela. Et alors que la nuit avançait, elle réalisait lentement que peut-être, Allan avait de réelles raisons de s'inquiéter... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Les parents Weasley qui considéraient Hermione comme leur fille s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider à l'organisation du mariage. Mr Weasley s'amusait à améliorer à sa façon quelques objets moldus indispensables à des noces comme la voiture des mariés par exemple, tandis que Mme Weasley, assistée de Ginny, se chargeait des décorations. C'est pourquoi ce dimanche-là, le jeune couple avait été convié au déjeuner hebdomadaire de la famille pour vérifier que tout était prêt pour le mariage qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. 

Dès leur arrivée, Allan s'était approché de Ron et lui avait tendu la main en signe d'amitié. Le rouquin l'avait accepté, sentant que le fiancé d'Hermione était sincère mais peu à l'aise, il s'était ensuite empresser de rejoindre Harry et s'était assis auprès de lui pour le repas. 

Le soir-même, les Canons de Chudley joueraient leur premier match sans Ron. Il était prévu d'assister à la partie et tout naturellement, la conversation s'orienta sur le quidditch pendant un moment avant que Fred ne décide d'y mettre son grain de sel : 

- Alors, Ron, Lança-t-il dans un sourire, il va falloir que tu nous racontes, maintenant...Le quidditch c'est très bien mais le succès t'a apporté certains avantages à ce qu'on dit...  
- Bourreau des cœurs ! Surenchérit George qui voyait très bien où son jumeau voulait en venir.  
- Les garçons ! Appela Mme Weasley, laissez votre frère tranquille ! Vous savez bien qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent les journaux, voyons !  
- C'est pour cela que tu achètes tout ceux qui parlent de Ron !  
- Et que tu t'es abonné à Sorcière Hebdo depuis que le magazine l'a élu « sportif le plus sexy de l'année » !  
- Mangez, ça va refroidir !Lança Mme Weasley d'un ton sans équivoque. 

Mais les frères Weasley voulaient en savoir plus. 

- C'est vrai que tu es sortie avec Kira Donaway ? Demanda Charlie. 

Ron rougit et hocha la tête, les yeux plongés dans son assiette. C'était assez pénible de subir un interrogatoire sur le palmarès de ses liaisons amoureuses devant toute une assemblée surtout quand celle-ci comportait ses parents et Hermione qu'il n'osait plus regarder. 

- Attendez attendez ! Dit Bill. Kira Donaway, la chanteuse ?  
- Elle-même ! Confirmèrent les jumeaux.  
- Ils sont sortis ensemble trois mois et Ron l'a quitté pour une autre. Ajouta Ginny. Leur histoire a fait la une de « Potins et Potions ». Franchement Ron, une si jolie fille !  
- En fait, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça...Dit le rouquin tentant de se défendre.  
- En tout cas tu aurais pu nous la présenter Ronald ! Dit Mme Weasley.  
- Si il te présentait toutes ses copines, Maman, on en sortirait pas ! Ironisa Fred.  
- C'est un tombeur le Ronnie !Ajouta George. 

Et il commença à énumérer toutes les liaisons que les journaux avaient prêter à Ron. 

- Il y a eu Joly Chunt, le mannequin, Debbie Dorkins, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe et puis Ellisa Peeks, la journaliste...  
- Tu oublies Faith Cunnigan. Rappela Fred.  
- Ah oui ! Tu as l'air d'apprécier les chanteuses, Ron.  
- Faith n'est qu'une amie...Intervint le rouquin dont les joues avaient carrément pris feu. Une fille très sympa. Et puis les journaux en rajoutent toujours...  
- En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés ! 

C'était Allan qui avait parlé. Ron leva la tête vers lui et s'aperçut que la chaise à ses côtés était vide. Hermione s'était levée et avait quitté la pièce. 

Tandis que les autres discutaient joyeusement pour savoir qui de Faith Cunnigan ou de Kira Donaway avait la plus belle voix, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Répondant à la question silencieuse du rouquin, Celui-ci désigna la cuisine du regard. C'est là que se trouvait Hermione. Ron se leva pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il l'aperçut de dos en train de hacher des fruits en petits morceaux. La brusquerie de son geste en disait long sur son état intérieur et Ron leva un sourcil dubitatif. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai promis à ta mère de l'aider alors je prépare la salade de fruits.   
- C'est très gentil de ta part mais si tu continues à martyriser cette pauvre pomme, c'est de la compote que nous allons manger ! 

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais ralentit son geste. Ron s'approcha d'elle et elle garda la tête obstinément baissée. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Rien du tout... 

Elle attrapa une orange et entreprit de la peler. Ron attendit. Il savait que l'explosion serait imminente et en effet, Hermione se retourna brusquement. 

- Bourreau des cœurs, hein ? Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tu ne trouvais pas le temps de répondre à mes lettres ! Entre Kira Donaway et sa pauvre vieille meilleure amie, le choix est vite fait ! 

Ron la regarda, à la fois mi-amusé, mi-vexé. 

- Je n'ai pas répondu à tes lettres, hein ? Tu ne manques pas d'air, quand même ! Quand aux filles que j'ai pu fréquenter... Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse ?  
- Jalouse moi ? Ridicule ! Je suis surtout déçue Ron ! Nous oublier comme tu l'as fait, c'était vraiment nul !  
- Attends une minute, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé de cette façon je te signale... 

Hermione découpa l'orange en morceaux feignant de ne pas écouter. Il lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à lui faire face. 

- Je savais qu'on se le reprocherait un jour ou l'autre...  
- Evidemment que je TE le reproche !  
- Il y a eu un moment où j'ai eu effectivement besoin de couper les ponts...Je pense que tu peux le comprendre, après tout ! Et ensuite...Et bien...Je ne veux pas me trouver d'excuse mais tu sais, quand tu es entouré de gens qui te répètent à longueur de journée que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu finis par le croire ! Il y a eu un moment où ma tête enflait à vue d'œil. Les filles, mon absence de nouvelles...Ca fait partie de cette période.  
- Tu vois, ça c'est la preuve que tu te fiches bien de nous ! Un peu de distance et hop ! Tu nous oublies !  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous !  
- Comment veux-tu que je te croie, je n'en ai aucune preuve ! S'écria-t-elle. 

Ron monta le ton, agacé qu'Hermione s'obstine ainsi : 

- Arrête un peu ton numéro s'il te plaît ! Si je te manquais tant que ça, rien ne t'empêchait de venir me rendre visite ! Pas une seule fois je n'ai vu Harry ou toi venir me voir !  
- Comment veux-tu que nous ayons envie de te voir alors que tu n'étais même pas fichu de nous dire si tu allais bien ou pas ! Une simple phrase griffonnée sur un bout de papier : « je vais bien », ça ne prend pas des heures tout de même ! Mais non ! Môssieur Weasley préfère faire la couverture des magazines au bras de je ne sais quelle stupide fille !  
- Et pendant ce temps Miss Granger se fait draguer par le premier moldu venu avocat pour les perforeuses !  
- Perceuses !Hurla Hermione. C'est une entreprise qui vend des perceuses ! Et je ne me fais pas draguer par le premier venu !  
- Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Explosa Ron, si tu ne voulais pas que je parte, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire il y a trois ans !  
- Bien sûr ! Pour qu'ensuite tu ais des regrets et que tu me reproches toute ta vie de t'avoir fait renoncer à tes rêves !  
- C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai des regrets... 

Ces mots la rendirent muette et Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise, craignant de comprendre ce que Ron venait de lui lancer.  
Il s'approcha d'elle. Il était si grand qu'elle dû lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée quand elle sentit la grande main du rouquin lui caresser les cheveux. 

- ... Et on m'a toujours dit qu'il valait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets... 

Les lèvres de Ron se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Elle avait tellement rêver de ce moment autrefois qu'elle perdit pieds, s'abandonnant complètement, rendant le baiser. C'était doux et sucré. Leurs deux cœurs s'accélérèrent et pendant quelques secondes, ils oublièrent le reste du monde jusqu'à ce que la raison d'Hermione ne s'éveille.  
Elle recula brusquement effrayée. 

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es complètement fou !

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et sortit en trombe de la cuisine laissant Ron seul.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Je tenais à vous remercier. Cette histoire remporte un succès énorme. Je ne parle pas que des reviews mais aussi de tout ceux qui ont demandés à être alerté lors de la publication d'un nouveau chapitre ou encore ceux qui l'ont marqués comme favorite. C'est vraiment très gentil et je n'ai qu'un mot : MERCI

Réponse aux reviews :

Marie Ouin-Ouin : Moi aussi je me retrouve bien dans le personnage d'Hermione et je crois que c'est le cas de pas mal de filles parce qu'au fond, on est toutes un peu pareil !!! Voici la suite tant attendue, j'avoue que là, j'aimerais y être VRAIMENT à la place d'Hermione ! LOL ! Allez bisous !!

Mimi1911402 : Merci, voici la suite !!

Christelle : Merci pour tes compliments ! Waouh, j'ai une fan, ça fait bizarre !!! Mais j'adore hihihi ! Merci merci beaucoup en tout cas !

Frazettine : C'est vrai qu'on voit pas trop comment tout ça peut s'arranger mais…Ne sois pas trop pessimiste, Ron et Hermione se sortit de situations bien plus graves…

Alice et mary : Tu as de la peine pour Allan ? Je peux le comprendre, après tout, il n'a rien fait, le pauvre, il est juste tombé amoureux d'une femme qui avait déjà le cœur occupé par un autre…La suite devrait te plaire quand même…(enfin je crois !)

brooke : Comme tu peux le voir, la suite est là ! J'espère avoir d'autres commentaires de ta part, histoire de savoir si ça te plait toujours autant !! (et attention, hein, construit le commentaire !! ;D) Ce chapitre devrait bien te plaire…

Lexa : Tout à fait d'accord ! Moi les couples compliqués, ce sont ceux qui me plaisent le plus ! J'adore les histoires d'amour à la « autant en emporte le vent » (Rhett et Scarlett, les ancêtres de Ron et Hermione !!) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et gros bisous

HR4EVER : Ron un Dieu ? TOUT A FAIT D'ACCORD ! (Je comprends pas qu'on ne lui accorde pas la place qu'il mérite tant, notamment dans les films ou sont perso n'est pas toujours mis en valeur… !) Merci beaucoup pour cette review gentille, j'espère que la suite te plaira, j'ai essayé de faire vite côté publication…Bisous et encore merci !

Inesse : J'adore les reviews qui se répètent quand elles sont aussi gentilles !!! Merki beaucoup !!! En ce qui concerne les chapitres, je ne peux pas trop les rallonger parce que l'histoire est déjà écrite. Mais je fais des efforts sur la fic suivante, mes chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs !Enfin…Peut-être pas beaucoup plus mais plus longs quand même !! Bisous et merci !

Marie : la suite, la voilà !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamais l'atmosphère du Terrier n'avait paru plus étouffante à Hermione que cet après-midi là. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir. Quitter cette maison et ses occupants dont les fous rires lui déchiraient le cœur. Ses lèvres la brûlaient encore de son baiser échangé avec Ron. La sensation de sa bouche sur la sienne, de leur langues se mêlant, avaient été le plus doux des poisons. Comment avait-elle été capable de faire cela ? Comment avait-elle pu aimer ça ? 

- Hermione...Hermione ! 

La jeune femme sursauta à l'appel de Mr Weasley. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait. 

- Je te demandais si tu voulais un peu de thé. Répéta doucement Arthur. 

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle se sentait écoeurée et ne pouvait rien avaler. Elle était dégoûtée de ce qu'elle avait fait parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était pas un simple accident. Elle avait désiré ce baiser profondément. 

Allan avait raison depuis le début : Ron la troublait, comme il l'avait toujours fait et il suffisait qu'il traîne dans les parages quelques semaines pour que tout les repères qu'elle s'était établit depuis son départ s'écroulent comme un château de cartes. 

Hermione croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry alors elle se força d'étaler un mince sourire sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle tienne pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Sauver les apparences encore quelques minutes. Bientôt, il serait l'heure de rentrer, elle trouverait un prétexte pour se coucher tôt et une fois dans son lit, à l'abri de l'obscurité, elle pourrait enfin réfléchir à tout ça. 

Ron n'était pas revenu s'asseoir à table, prétextant l'envie de faire une sieste ou quelque chose comme ça, elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté, trop occupée à l'éviter le plus possible. D'une certaine façon, elle lui en était reconnaissante de s'être éloigné. Pourtant son absence n'empêchait pas Hermione de se sentir à fleur de peau. Chaque rire, chaque parole prononcée un peu plus haut par le reste de la tablée la faisait sursauter comme un électrochoc. 

Les jumeaux discutaient à nouveau de quidditch et du match des Canons de ce soir. Fred s'était tourné vers elle et semblait lui parler. Hermione fit de gros efforts pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait. 

- ...Nous accompagne évidemment Hermione ? 

Elle fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? 

- Oh oui, ce serait génial ! S'enthousiasma Ginny. Pour une fois que le match a lieu près de chez nous, il ne faut pas rater ça !  
- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne au match de quidditch ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Quel esprit de déduction ! Se moqua George gentiment. On en parle depuis dix minutes déjà ! Bill a des billets pour tout le monde ! 

Hermione sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Se rendre au match avec les Weasley signifiait passer plusieurs heures aux côtés de Ron et elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle balbutia quelques mots d'excuses, s'évertuant à démontrer qu'elle était trop fatiguée, qu'elle préférait rentrer chez elle mais personne ne semblait vraiment l'écouter. C'était déjà décidé, elle allait avec eux et Allan se chargea lui-même de mettre un point final à la discussion en concluant : 

- De toute façon j'avais prévu de travailler sur quelques dossiers ce soir. Autant que tu sortes t'amuser un peu avec tes amis. 

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme élan de tendresse pour son fiancé. Elle savait combien ces paroles pouvaient lui coûter mais il l'aimait et il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance. La bouffée d'affection se mua très vite en une culpabilité qui lui rongea le cœur. Mais c'était trop tard, le sujet était clos, les autres parlaient d'autre chose à présent. Elle irait au match. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? 

Harry venait de murmurer ces paroles aux oreilles d'Hermione alors qu'ils montaient les marches du stade pour accéder aux gradins. Ron les évitait soigneusement depuis leur départ du Terrier et le jeune sorcier connaissait suffisamment ses deux meilleurs amis pour savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Mais Hermione avait décidé de se ressaisir et elle afficha un grand sourire en guise de réponse. 

- Bien sûr, ça va ! Je suis juste...Un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. 

Harry hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu, mais n'insista pas. 

Le petit groupe se faufila dans une rangée de gradins mais alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, Bill proposa à Hermione d'échanger sa place avec elle pour qu'elle puisse être installée plus près de ses amis. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer mais ne put qu'accepter et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva aux côtés de Ron. 

Le rouquin fixait le terrain sans bouger et Hermione l'ignora lorsqu'elle s'assit, mais la tension entre eux était palpable. Dans un mouvement involontaire, la main du jeune homme frôla celle d'Hermione et elle sentit un courant électrique la traverser. Allan. Elle devait penser à Allan. Elle se tourna pour discuter avec Ginny et entendit Ron râler en demandant quand est-ce que le match commencerait. Elle aussi avait hâte d'entendre le coup de sifflet. Perdue dans l'action du match, il serait plus facile d'oublier Ron. Si elle était capable de l'oublier. 

Les équipes pénétrèrent bientôt sur le terrain sous les clameurs du public surexcité. Le poste de Ron était désormais occupé par Colin Morrison, un ami à lui. Jusqu'à présent simple remplaçant du champion Weasley, il se devait de faire ses preuves ce soir. 

- Je suis sûr qu'il en est capable...Dit Ron à l'attention de Harry. 

La partie commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Les Canons affrontaient les Frelons de Wimbourne et les deux équipes étaient réputées pour se détester depuis que, deux saisons auparavant, les Canons avait réussi l'exploit de leur subtiliser la première place du classement britannique que les Frelons occupaient depuis des années. 

Colin s'en sortait plutôt bien mais les joueurs redoublaient de violence au fur et à mesure qu'ils sentaient qu'ils perdaient l'avantage. Soudain l'un des Frelons tapa le souaffle avec une incroyable hargne. La balle s'envola jusqu'à l'un des anneaux des Canons avec un rapidité extrême. Colin, qui survolait l'anneau du milieu, eu juste le temps de se positionner et dans une figure époustouflante, l'arrêta du bout de son manche à balai et le renvoya en direction des buts adverses. Imitant le reste du public, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry se levèrent et acclamèrent l'exploit du joueur. Mais Colin était si content qu'il ne fit pas attention au cognard qui arrivait droit sur lui. Il le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant tomber de son balai. Horrifiée, Hermione s'accrocha au bras de Ron. Une clameur d'effroi s'éleva du stade tandis que Colin s'effondrait jusqu'au sol et Hermione fourra son visage contre le torse du rouquin pour ne pas voir sa chute. 

Heureusement, l'arbitre tendit sa baguette et réussit à freiner Colin juste à temps pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas trop durement et aussitôt deux brancardiers apparurent pour lui porter secours. 

Hermione réalisa soudain sa position. Ron, avait glissé son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste réflexe de protection. Elle se recula brusquement mais il garda son bras sur elle et leur regards se croisèrent. Personne ne fit attention à eux, tous captivés par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Mais si quelqu'un s'était tourné vers Ron et Hermione à cet instant, il aurait pu lire dans le regard de Ron, la déclaration muette qu'il faisait à la brunette. Aucun des deux ne parlait mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ron avait l'air de s'excuser de l'aimer autant et une étincelle dans son regard indiquait l'espoir qu'il avait que peut-être, il n'était pas trop tard pour eux. Mais Hermione secoua la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait l'oublier. Les deux océans qu'étaient les yeux de Ron prirent une teinte orageuse et il détourna le regard, laissant retomber son bras. 

C'était comme si les jambes d'Hermione se dérobaient sous elle et elle dû s'asseoir. Un sanglot lui étrangla la gorge et elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. 

- Je vais voir comment va Colin. Murmura la voix de Ron alors qu'il se levait pour disparaître en direction des vestiaires. 

Un grand froid s'abattit sur les épaules d'Hermione. Elle eu la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus être heureuse. Et pourtant, aucun détraqueur ne se trouvait dans les environs... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron quitta les vestiaires rassuré. Colin avait une jambe et quelques côtes brisées mais vu la chute qu'il avait faite, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir été que blessé. A présent toutefois, la partie risquerait d'être plus difficile à jouer pour les Canons. Mais le rouquin était loin de s'inquiéter pour ses anciens co-équipiers. La chute de Colin n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour s'éloigner d'Hermione et à présent qu'il était là, sous les tribunes, à déambuler, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de regagner les gradins pour suivre la fin du match. La jeune femme était beaucoup trop près de lui, là-bas. Ron avait beau se répéter qu'elle était fiancée et que ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. La serrer dans ses bras même quelques secondes, avait été un tel bonheur que Ron était prêt à échanger ses trois ans de quidditch contre un seul des baisers d'Hermione. Il sentit le regret l'envahir. Si c'était à refaire, il ne partirait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper pour un pauvre moldu d'avocat. Il la garderait près de lui, contre son cœur où elle était venue se réfugier quelques minutes auparavant dans une délicieuse torture. 

Il serra les poings et les dents, tentant ainsi de faire diminuer la boule qui lui prenait la gorge. La semaine prochaine, elle serait mariée. Il ne retournerait pas dans les gradins. Il ne voulait pas la revoir. Il ne devait pas la revoir. 

- Ron... 

La douceur de la voix contrasta avec le sursaut qu'il eut lorsqu'il entendit cet appel. Il leva alors les yeux et l'aperçut, Hermione, à quelques mètres de lui. Le bois des pylônes qui soutenaient les gradins craquaient tout autour d'eux et on entendait les cris et les chants des supporters, d'une manière un peu étouffée, comme pris dans du coton. 

Il l'observa. Un léger courant d'air faisait voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux, et des larmes avaient, en partie, effacé les dessins aux couleurs des Canons dont elle avait maquillé ses joues. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte et déterminée, lui paraissait si fragile qu'il se retint à grand peine de la prendre dans ses bras. 

Elle le fixait sans bouger, attendant quelque chose de sa part mais Ron ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je n'en sais rien... 

Alors il comprit. Il comprit qu'il ne devait plus réfléchir. Il comprit qu'il regretterait amèrement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais qu'il l'aimait et qu'il recevrait avec bonheur tout ce qu'elle accepterait de lui céder. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie si il venait trop vite, mais elle resta immobile. 

Lorsqu'il posa sa main contre sa joue, elle ferma les yeux et il l'a sentit frémir puis il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, doucement, frôlant, goûtant, ce trésor qu'il savait interdit. Puis tout s'accéléra. L'amour laissant soudainement place au désir. Et tandis que le match de Quidditch battait son plein devant des supporters surexcités, deux êtres s'aimaient, juste sous les gradins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite, les gens, bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux commentaires :

Christelle : Merci ! J'essaye toujours d'entrer dans le vif du sujet rapidement pour justement, « accrocher le lecteur » parce que moi, en tant que lectrice, je suis comme ça : si l'histoire met trop de temps à se « décanter », je me lasse et j'abandonne la lecture…Tant mieux si j'ai réussi à te captiver rapidement! Bisous

Marguerite26 : Il reste deux chapitres après celui-là, on arrive donc bientôt à la fin…Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire !

Marie Ouin Ouin : Merci beaucoup ! C'est très important pour moi de respecter le caractère que JKR a donné à ses persos…Même si je me permets parfois de rendre Ron un peu plus mature qu'il ne l'est dans les livres HP ( mais bon, comme mes histoires se passent souvent plusieurs années après, je trouve que ça reste crédible…) En tout cas, tes reviews sont toujours aussi sympas, merci !

Mimi1911402 : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant…Ca ne va pas être très facile pour nos persos…Enfin, tu me connais, j'aime bien quand les choses se compliquent !

Siargha : Contente de voir que tu es toujours là ! Tu as raison, pour une fois, c'est Ron qui se bouge un peu…Mais c'est aussi Ron qui va faire une bêtise….Je n'en dirai pas plus, bonne lecture !

Emilie : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes, la suite tout de suite, bisous et encore merci !

Brooke : Merci à toi pour cette review enthousiaste ! En ce qui concerne les complications, il va y en avoir en effet pas mal dans les prochains chapitres…C'est mon côté sadique, j'adore les faire un peu souffrir ! J'attends ton avis pour la suite, bisous !

Inesse : Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, tu le sais ! Alors je n'ai qu'un mot : merci !!! En fait je voulais te demander si c'était toi qui avait le pseudo « inesse et barby » sur la salle sur demande ? Allez bisous

HR4EVER : C'est super gentil ! Est-que ça va durer entre Ron et Hermione? Et bien…Tu risques d'être un peu déçue de ce côté là…Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire en lisant ce chapitre…J'attends ton avis en tout cas ! Bisous et surtout merci pour tout tes compliments !

Marie : La suite est arrivée !

Plumière : Je suis d'accord, c'est un peu trop romantique (c'est mon grand défaut !) C'est super dur d'écrire ce genre d'histoire sans tomber dans le cliché mélodramatique…Et parfois, on n'y échappe pas ! Merci en tout cas pour ta critique sincère. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas…

Frazettine : Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas aussi simple…(on parle de Ron et Hermione je te rappelle !!) mais ne t'inquiète pas trop quand même ! Bisous

Ron enfila son tee-shirt puis passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, plus pour se donner une contenance que pour vraiment se recoiffer. Il voulait gagner du temps avant d'avoir à parler de nouveau à Hermione parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Mais il fallut bien relever les yeux sur elle à un moment. Le regard rempli de larmes qu'elle lui lança déchira littéralement le cœur du rouquin. 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle plaqua son index contre ses lèvres. 

- Non, s'il te plaît ne dit rien...Murmura-t-elle. Pas encore... 

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir, s'enivrant une dernière fois de son odeur mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle s'était déjà reculée. 

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça... 

Ron hocha la tête. 

- Je sais...Mais nous l'avons fait. 

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. 

- Mione... 

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. 

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !S'écria-t-elle. Ce nom-là appartient au passé ! Pourquoi reviens-tu tout chambouler dans ma vie, Ron ? A présent que je retrouve un peu d'équilibre, tu reviens et tu détruis tout par ta simple présence ! C'était si simple quand tu étais loin !..  
- Hermione... 

Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais elle recula, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. 

- Non arrête... 

Elle fit encore quelques pas en arrière mais se retrouva acculée à un pylône et Ron continuait d'avancer vers elle. Il se trouvait si près à présent qu'elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur de son souffle. Il monta sa grande main jusqu'à la joue de la jeune femme et la caressa tendrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à ce geste. 

- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. J'ai tout fait pour me réjouir de ton mariage mais...Ginny a raison, si j'ai tout lâcher sur un coup de tête, c'est pour toi.  
- Tais-toi !Supplia-t-elle.  
- Mione, je t'aime. Je suis complètement fou de toi. Même si il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, j'ai toujours cru que tu m'attendrais, qu'on finirait par être ensemble...Je n'aurais jamais dû partir...Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes... Je suis si désolé... 

Il s'approcha encore. Sa main n'avait pas lâcher le visage de la jeune femme et elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Puis elle le repoussa doucement, presque à contre cœur, en pleurs. 

- Je me marie dans quelques jours...Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.  
- Je suis désolé. 

Ron aussi pleurait à présent. 

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois, je te le promets. Je te souhaite...Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. 

Il s'éloigna d'elle et aussitôt, un grand vide lui emplit le cœur. Ron lui jeta un dernier regard puis finalement, il transplanna. 

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle se laissa glisser le long de la colonne de bois. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ron pénétra dans le Chaudron Baveur. En le voyant arrivé, Tom lui sourit aimablement. 

-Bonsoir Mr Weasley ! Je vous offre un verre? 

La boule dans sa gorge prenant de plus en plus de place pour répondre de vive voix, Ron hocha la tête. Le serveur posa sur le bar une bouteille de Wisky Pur Feu et se retourna pour attraper un verre mais lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à Ron, celui-ci avait disparu et le flacon d'alcool aussi. 

Le rouquin monta jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. 

- Dans quelques jours, elle se marie. Pensa-t-il. 

Il le savait depuis des semaines, mais ce soir, la vérité lui éclatait en pleine figure. 

- Dans quelques jours, elle se marie. 

Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme une litanie et il bu une première gorgée de wisky espérant ainsi faire taire ces terribles pensées. 

- Tu l'as perdue à jamais. 

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, silencieuses, et Ron bu une autre gorgée. 

Harry tira les lourds rideaux de la chambre à coucher puis rejoignit Ginny dans le lit. Il pensait qu'elle dormait déjà mais la rouquine se tourna pour lui faire face. 

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour eux, Harry.  
- J'ai peur que Ron n'ait fait une bêtise. Tu as vu comme Hermione avait l'air bouleversé quand elle nous a rejoint dans les tribunes ? Et puis je n'y crois pas, à son histoire que Ron soit resté dans les vestiaires avec ses anciens co-équipiers pour fêter la victoire. Et même si c'est vrai, qu'ont-ils fait tout les deux pendant l'heure où Hermione a disparu ?  
- Peut-être qu'ils ont discutés. Peut-être que Ron lui a dit qu'il l'aimait...Ca ne nous regarde pas vraiment, tu sais...  
- J'aurais aimé voir Ron. Si Hermione est dans un tel état après ce qu'ils se sont dit, imagine comment est ton frère...  
- Tu iras lui parler demain. Suggéra Ginny. 

Harry acquiesca d'un hochement de tête et l'embrassa avant de fermer les yeux. 

Ron posa la bouteille, à présent presque vide, sur la table de chevet et soupira. Il se sentait si pathétique qu'il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer. De toute façon, Hermione ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il le savait alors pourquoi s'était-il autant accroché à cet espoir minuscule que peut-être, elle tenait à lui ? Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait répondu à la lettre d'amour qu'il lui avait envoyé trois ans auparavant mais elle ne s'était même pas donné cette peine. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne voulait rien dire sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir. Pathétique et idiot, voilà ce qu'il était. Non. Pathétique, idiot et amoureux. Ron eu un rire amer face à ce constat et se surpris à fixer la porte imaginant Hermione qui, se rendant compte de son erreur, courrait le rejoindre. 

- N'importe quoi mon pauvre Ronald ! Se lança-t-il à lui-même, saisissant sa baguette entre ses doigts et faisant apparaître quelques étincelles, dans un jeu distrait. 

Soudain on frappa à la porte et Ron sursauta. Immobile, il fixa le panneau de bois comme si il s'attendait qu'il s'ouvre tout seul, l'espoir s'insinuant de nouveau dans ses veines à la vitesse d'un poison. Se pouvait-il que Merlin l'ai entendu et qu'Hermione ?.. 

Il ouvrit la porte et le sourire éclatant de Kira Donaway lui fit face. 

- Bonsoir !  
- Kira ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?Demanda-t-il.  
- Quel accueil ! Fit-elle, sarcastique. J'avais un concert à Londres ce soir et comme je sais que tu es dans le coin toi aussi, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir. On en avait vaguement parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'avais donné l'adresse de l'hôtel où tu descendrais, tu t'en souviens ?  
- Ah oui, oui, bien sûr ! Répondit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas les idées très claires, j'ai un peu bu... 

Kira fixa la bouteille presque vide et se tourna vers Ron, un sourcil relevé. 

- Un peu ?  
- Un peu beaucoup, en réalité ! 

Elle sourit et fit le tour de la chambre. 

- C'est plutôt rustique ici, tu m'avais habitué à des hôtels un peu plus...Luxueux. 

Ron haussa les épaules, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. 

- J'aime cet endroit, c'est sentimental. Et puis il font la meilleure soupe de pois du pays.  
- Si tu le dis... 

Kira s'assit auprès de lui. 

- Alors ça y est, tu as réalisé que tu l'aimes encore ? 

Ron leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Les journaux avait beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient de Kira Donaway, Ron savait qu'elle était douée d'une empathie rare. Quand elle l'avait abordée dans ce pub privé quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été surpris qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresse à lui. Elle était le type même de la beauté parfaite, dotée de la même force d'attraction qu'une vélane. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus des amis que des amants même si parfois ils franchissaient largement la frontière. Ron lui avait parlé de cette fille, son amour d'enfance qui allait bientôt se marier et elle avait compris le reste toute seule. Il la regarda, hochant la tête pour répondre à sa question et elle lui adressa un sourire triste, pressant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. 

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Ron ne sachant plus très bien si c'était l'alcool ou les effluves du parfum de Kira qui l'enivrait autant. 

- Tu es très jolie ce soir...Lança-t-il dans un murmure. 

La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière en riant, voyant très bien où le rouquin voulait en venir. 

- Ron, tu es ivre !  
- Complètement ! Répondit-il, en riant lui aussi. 

Son rire sonnait faux et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il caressa le bras de la jeune femme et la fixa du regard. 

- J'ai envie de toi... 

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Puis sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son cou. Les respirations s'accélérèrent, se muant en soupirs et Kira ôta le tee-shirt de Ron. 

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. 

Hermione courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. A cette heure tardive, seuls quelques hommes à l'air patibulaires traînaient dans cette rue sans grand intérêt pour les moldus mais qui abritait pourtant l'un des pubs les plus fréquentés par les sorciers pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse. 

Elle était folle. Folle de quitter la sécurité d'un amour, folle de courir en pleine nuit vers un autre homme, folle de Ron, tout simplement. Quand elle était rentrée à l'appartement, elle avait avoué à Allan qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour se marier avec lui mais qu'elle tenait trop à lui pour lui faire croire le contraire. Allan n'avait pas insisté : il avait compris tout ça depuis longtemps. 

Hermione pénétra dans le Chaudron Baveur et rejoignit les escaliers sans même jeter un regard à Tom qui ramassait les chaises pour les mettre sur les tables à présent que la pièce était vidée de tout clients. Au moment de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Ron, elle hésita quelques secondes, un peu tremblante puis son poing rencontra le panneau de bois. Elle entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Ron, torse nu, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il l'aperçut. Une odeur d'alcool envahit les narines d'Hermione mais elle l'ignora. 

- Je suis venue te dire que je ne me mariais plus. Murmura-t-elle. 

Une étincelle de bonheur traversa le regard de Ron avant d'être aussitôt chassée par une lueur d'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron aurait déjà dû la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione voulut parler mais une voix dans la chambre l'interrompit. 

- Qui est-ce Ron ? 

Une voix de femme. Hermione sentit son corps se glacer comme si quelqu'un avait fait couler de l'eau le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droit, refusant de croire à ce qui se passait. Elle recula de quelques pas, sans cesser de fixer Ron qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais dont le regard la suppliait. Il tendit le bras pour la retenir mais elle s'enfuyait déjà. 

Elle courait, ignorant les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait, essoufflé, contre sa poitrine, ne sachant même pas où elle allait. Sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, elle avait pris le chemin de la maison d'Harry et Ginny et c'est seulement devant leur porte qu'elle se permit de reprendre son souffle. 

C'est Harry qui lui ouvrit, surpris de découvrir l'identité de ce visiteur tardif. 

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que... 

Elle plongea dans ses bras en pleurant et il l'enlaça. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu t'es disputé avec Allan ?  
- Nous avons rompus tout à l'heure...Souffla Hermione entre deux sanglots.  
- Quoi ? 

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte et regarda son ami. 

- Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime Harry. 

Harry hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne. 

- Très bien, je vais aller te préparer une tasse de café et tu vas tout me raconter d'accord ?  
- Le café coule déjà. Fit une voix derrière eux. 

Ginny sourit à Hermione et tout trois se rendirent à la cuisine. 


	10. Chapter 10

Un chapitre où Ron et Hermione se cherchent, se trouvent et se font du mal…Bref, un chapitre typiquement Grangerweasleyien qui est aussi l'avant-dernier de l'histoire…Et qui est un peu court, je m'en excuse par avance…

Réponses aux reviews :

HR4EVER : Tu as raison, Kira aurait pu jouer les bonnes copines…Bon l'ennui c'est qu'ils étaient tout les deux à moitié nus et puis elle ignorait le fait que Ron et Hermione avaient eu bien plus que des rapports amicaux entre eux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Ron avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'une fille qui allait se marier. Donc de son point de vue, c'était pas évident que ce soit Hermione qui frappe à la porte…La suite est effectivement assez triste mais ne t'inquiète pas, il reste encore un chapitre pour arranger les choses… Merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi gentilles, ça me fait énormément plaisir !! Bisous

Morgane : J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps ;) Voici la suite !

Virg05 : Tu verras que c'est ce qu'il va essayer de faire, avec plus ou moins de succès d'ailleurs !

Brooke : Et bien Ron et Hermione vont en effet avoir une sale discussion mais toujours pas de lettre pour l'instant…Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

Plumiere : C'est clair ! Mais je les adore quand ils sont comme ça !!! ( Moi sadique ? Même pô vrai !) Merci et bisous

Mimi1911402 : Voilà la suite mais à mon avis tu vas me dire que c'est toujours aussi horrible…Non ! Ne me tape pas ! Je ferais des efforts pour le prochain chapitre, promis !

Chai : Bah si, il l'a fait…Mais bon, il était super désespéré aussi…Il faut le comprendre !(comment ça je défends Ron parce que c'est mon chouchou ? N'importe quoi !)Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

Christelle : T'inquiète, ce n'est pas bête du tout comme question ! En fait, dans mon esprit, ils ont juste eu le temps de se déshabiller un peu avant qu'Hermione ne frappe à la porte. Mais après…Si tu préfères imaginer qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, libre à toi ! Chacun interprète à sa façon, c'est ça qui est bien dans les histoires… ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publier avant le week end mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !

Lexa : Ma p'tite Lexa je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Si Ron et Hermione ne se cherchaient, on ne les aimerait pas autant ! Mais bon, je dois avouer que j'aime bien quand ils se arrivent à se trouver ! Mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…Bisous et merci pour ta review !

Marguerite26 : C'est très gentil merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Ce chapitre-ci est un de mes préférés de l'histoire. Il est triste mais beau. Enfin c'est mon avis, j'attends le tien ! Bisou !

Inesseandbarby :Merci du compliment même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit justifié. En matière de fics, je connais des auteurs formidables, notamment sur ce site, calypsotitaua qui est réellement excellente ! Mais bon ça fait quand même super plaisir, ce genre de remarque. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

Frazettine : J'adhère à ton club ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !

Siargha : C'est clair mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! Tu sais quoi ? Ta remarque vient tout juste de m'inspirer !!! ça me fait penser qu'Harry pourrait bien leur jeter ce genre de remarque à la figure dans une prochaine fanfic. J'imagine d'ici la scène : « vous n'en avez pas marre de vous comporter comme deux idiots nom d'une bouse de dragon ?! Embrassez-vous et qu'on n'en parle plus ! » Oh oui !!!! C'est une super idée ! Merci de m'avoir inspiré ;) Bisous

Emilie : Merci beaucoup Emilie ! Tu vis au Québec ? J'adore ! J'y suis allé il y a quelques années, c'est une province tellement jolie et les Québécois sont tous supers gentils…Bref j'ai adoré ! Pour en revenir à Ron et Hermione, ils ne sont pas encore sortis d'affaire…Même si tu n'entendras plus parler d'Allan ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !

Marie Ouin Ouin : Arrête là ou je vais pleurer ! Tes compliments me touchent vraiment ! La nouvelle JK Rowling ? Si je pouvais avoir un quart du dixième de son talent, je m'en contenterai ! Merci, merci pour ta review plus que géniale ! Que dire de plus ? Je suis toute émue ! Je te fais un tas de bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira….A bientôt ! (oh et je te l'ai dit ? MERCI !)

- Il faut que je lui parle, Harry. 

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite à Ron. Il prit d'abord le temps de boire une gorgée du café que Tom lui avait servit quelques minutes auparavant. Le matin même, son ami lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui demander si il savait où se trouvait Hermione et au lieu de lui répondre, Harry l'avait directement rejoint au Chaudron Baveur pour lui expliquer qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez lui. 

A présent les deux hommes étaient installés dans un coin de la salle, devant un petit déjeuner auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment touché.  
Le rouquin semblait nerveux et épuisé mais Harry avait du mal à compatir après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à consoler Hermione. 

Ron sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, en alluma une et expira longuement la fumée. 

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ? 

Ron haussa les épaules. 

- Kira a oublié le paquet dans ma chambre… Harry s'il te plaît, dis-moi où elle est.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps d'abord.  
- Bordel ! Jeta Ron en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu ne comprends rien ! Je dois lui parler et lui expliquer que...  
- Lui expliquer quoi ? Que tu es un idiot doublé d'un abruti ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle le sait déjà ! 

Ron eut l'air blessé. 

- Je vois que tu as déjà choisis ton camp... 

Harry sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. 

- Depuis qu'on se connaît tout les trois j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas prendre partit mais là, je crois franchement que tu as fais le con ! Hermione a renoncé à son mariage pour toi et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de coucher avec une autre alors que l'après-midi même tu lui avouais tes sentiments? A quoi tu pensais, bon sens ? Sais-tu dans quel état se trouvait Hermione quand elle a débarqué chez moi cette nuit ? Alors oui, Ronald, j'ai choisis mon camp ! 

Ron fut frappé par cette tirade. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà entendu Harry l'appeler « Ronald ». Mais l'empressement de retrouver Hermione prit le dessus et il se leva, furieux. 

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner ! C'est à Hermione que je dois parler !  
- Elle ne veut pas te voir pour l'instant ! Insista Harry en se levant à son tour. 

Ron esquissa un geste pour dégainer sa baguette et Harry le suivit aussitôt. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, baguettes brandies, chacun d'un côté de la table. La salle de restaurant, était déserte à cette heure matinale et Tom avait rejoint la cuisine alors heureusement, personne ne les remarqua. Harry attendit sur le qui-vive mais le rouquin laissa tomber sa baguette par terre. On entendit l'écho léger du bois qui percutait le sol et Ron baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva, ils étaient étrangement brillants. La colère d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. 

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...Souffla Ron. Je...S'il te plaît Harry, dis-moi... 

Harry eut un long soupir, le temps de s'accorder un nouveau temps de réflexion. 

- Elle est au Terrier. 

Ron écarquilla des yeux, surpris. 

- Au Terrier ?  
- Ses parents n'apprécieront pas vraiment qu'elle annule ses noces quelques jours avant la date prévue. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de les affronter alors Ginny lui a proposé d'aller chez tes parents. Elle leur a juste dit qu'Hermione avait quitté Allan pour toi mais que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu entre vous. 

Ron hocha la tête. 

- Merci.  
- Ginny a surtout fait ça pour préserver ta mère parce qu'elle est furieuse contre toi, tu sais.  
- Je le mérite un peu sur ce coup là... Dit Ron d'un ton ironique.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Ajouta Harry dans un demi sourire. 

Ron ramassa sa baguette puis regarda son ami. 

- Merci Harry.  
- Pas de quoi. 

Et il quitta le Chaudron Baveur. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le visage bienveillant de Mme Weasley se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte au sixième de ses fils. 

- Ron ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passerais ce matin...  
- Te fatigue pas Maman, fit Ron en pénétrant dans la maison. Je sais qu'elle est là. 

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione ne se trouvait pas au rez-de-chaussée alors Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers mais Mme Weasley se posta devant, lui barrant le passage. 

- Laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît !  
- Hermione n'a pas dormi de la nuit, elle a besoin de se reposer. Et toi, tu devrais d'abord te calmer un peu avant d'envisager de lui parler. 

Ron ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre qu'il avait BESOIN de la voir ? 

Il n'eu pas à chercher d'arguments pour convaincre sa mère car l'escalier craqua et en levant les yeux, il aperçut Hermione qui descendait les marches lentement. Mme Weasley se résigna à les laisser seuls et sortit de la pièce mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien rester, Ron l'avait complètement oublié, trop absorbé par la vision virginale qui s'offrait à lui. 

Hermione portait une chemise de nuit qu'on avait dû lui prêter, longue, d'un blanc presque transparent et resserrée sous la poitrine qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux détachés qui retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules et ses pieds nus renforçaient cette image. Mais c'était un ange blessé, à en juger par les cernes violacées qui lui creusaient les yeux et Ron eut mal de la voir ainsi. 

Elle s'approcha de lui, le visage impassible, silencieuse. Il tendit la main pour lui attraper le bras et c'est comme si ce geste avait sortit Hermione d'un état de choc. Elle le repoussa violemment en hurlant : 

- Ne me touche pas !  
- Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé, j'avais beaucoup trop bu et je pensais t'avoir perdue pour toujours...  
- Nous avons fait l'amour cet après-midi là, Ron ! Et le soir-même tu...Comment as-tu pu ?  
- Je sais, j'étais ivre, ça n'excuse en rien mais ça explique certaines choses...Mione je t'aime ! 

Il essaya à nouveau de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se débattit et alla se réfugier près de la fenêtre. 

- Ne me dis pas ça ! Je refuse de t'entendre me dire ça !  
- C'est pourtant la vérité !  
- Comment veux-tu que je te croie après ce que j'ai vu ? Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! Peut-être qu'à elle aussi, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes !  
- Non ! S'écria Ron. Jamais ! Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre qu'à toi ! Hermione ! 

Le ton implorant de Ron la frappa en plein cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui dise la vérité ? Qu'elle était la seule qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment aimé ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit avant ? Et comment le croire ? 

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Une larme coulait le long d'une de ses joues. C'était la seconde fois en deux jours qu'elle le voyait pleurer lui qui d'habitude, ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Mais la rancœur et la déception la submergèrent de nouveau et elle demanda : 

- Réponds-moi franchement Ron. Si j'étais venue te retrouver le lendemain matin, tu m'aurais parlé de ce que tu aurais fait ? 

Ron resta silencieux quelques secondes. 

- Non.  
- Tu vois, on en revient à la même chose : la confiance. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Tu as tout gâcher ! 

Un sanglot lui étrangla la gorge et elle fondit en larmes. Ron s'approcha encore une fois. Hermione chercha à le repousser de nouveau, frappant son torse à coup de poings, mais elle n'en avait plus vraiment la force. Il l'encercla et elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte. 

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Sanglota-t-elle.  
- Pardonne-moi...  
- Non.  
- Mione on s'aime...Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est assez cherché comme ça ? 

Hermione se recula pour s'échapper de ces bras où il était si bon d'avoir mal. Une vision fugace de ces mêmes bras tenant une autre femme qu'elle lui apparut et elle secoua la tête. 

- Et bien...Cherche encore. 

Elle transplanna avant que Ron n'ait pu répondre, le laissant seul dans le salon. Il savait qu'il aurait pu la rejoindre dans une chambre à l'étage où elle avait dû se réfugier mais c'était inutile, elle refuserait de l'écouter plus longtemps. Epuisé, fou de douleur, il disparut à son tour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de La Lettre. Je tenais à vous remercier, vraiment pour tout vos encouragements et vos félicitations qui m'ont touché tout au long des chapitres. J'ai atteins pour la première fois le nombre de 100 reviews sur ce site et j'en suis très fière ;)**

**Merci encore à tous et à très bientôt pour une prochaine histoire ! **

**Pleins de bisous !**

Bien installé dans son fauteuil, son fils Jerry de 3 ans à ses pieds, jouant avec un balai miniature, Joseph Cunnigan ouvrit son magazine de quidditch préféré. Serveur dans le bar d'un grand hôtel, il n'avait que de rares soirées de libre alors, quand celles-ci arrivaient, il aimait en profiter au maximum. Son épouse était en train de préparer le dîner et l'excellent fumet qui s'échappait de la cuisine lui ouvrait l'appétit. 

Il tourna la page de son magazine et tomba sur un article parlant du dernier match des Canons de Chudley. Le journaliste sportif saluait la performance du nouveau gardien de l'équipe, remplaçant de Ronald Weasley qui avait mis un terme à sa carrière. Joseph trouvait cela dommage. Il aimait bien Weasley qui était un excellent joueur et qui en plus, était plutôt sympathique. Il se souvenait très bien de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme alors qu'il commençait à peine sa carrière. C'était il y avait...Combien de temps déjà ? Joseph plissa du front pour s'en souvenir. 

- R'gade Papa ! S'écria Jerry alors qu'il faisait faire une pirouette à son petit balai.  
- C'est très bien mon chéri ! 

Joseph s'en souvenait à présent. Il avait rencontré Weasley le soir de la naissance de Jerry. Ils avaient discutés et le joueur lui avait confié qu'il était très amoureux d'une... 

- Nom d'un hippogriffe déplumé ! S'écria Joseph en sautant de son fauteuil. 

Son épouse passa la tête en dehors de la cuisine. 

Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ?  
- Je dois me rendre à l'hôtel, tout de suite ! C'est urgent !  
- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as oublier quelque chose ?  
- Oh oui ! Un oubli de trois ans ! Je t'expliquerai ! 

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, Joseph Cunnigan entra dans la cheminée, jeta une bonne dose de poudre de cheminette et disparut direction l'hôtel où il travaillait pour y récupérer une lettre d'amour, qu'il avait glissé trois ans auparavant sous sa caisse. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pénétra dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de ses frères aînés. En ce début de soirée, il était peu fréquenté et d'ailleurs, il serait bientôt l'heure de fermer. Fred était en train de vider la caisse et George était absent, sûrement dans l'arrière boutique. Fred leva la tête et un sourire fendit son visage quand il reconnut Ron. 

- Tiens, voilà le briseur de ménage ! George, planque ta copine, Ron est là ! 

Ron sourit des plaisanteries de son frère. Bien que le ton fut moqueur, il savait que les jumeaux le soutenaient car ils avaient compris que Ron souffrait vraiment de ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione. Quelques semaines s'étaient passées depuis et le rouquin n'avait pas revu la jeune femme. Il en avait quelques nouvelles par Harry et Ginny qui, après lui avoir hurlé sa façon de penser, avait décidé de prendre de la distance face à cette histoire. 

Ron avait d'abord été très abattu mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il tentait de travailler sur un dossier particulièrement ennuyeux du Ministère, il avait pris la décision de cesser de se lamenter. 

C'est ce qu'il expliqua à son frère lorsque celui-ci lui demanda comment il allait. 

- J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser abattre. Hermione m'a dit de « chercher encore » et bien c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais la chercher jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait tellement assez qu'elle me tombe dans les bras.  
- Et bien tu vas pouvoir commencer dès ce soir parce qu'elle est ici ! Annonça Fred. 

Ron se sentit blêmir. 

- Quoi ? Ici ? Au magasin ?  
- Exactement ! Elle est venue reprendre un livre qu'elle avait prêter à George. Ils discutent ensemble dans la remise.  
- Ah oui mais non ! S'affola Ron, j'avais pas prévu ça comme ça ! Ca fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu et la dernière fois, c'était pas dans des circonstances très heureuses et puis...  
- Tiens salut Ron ! Lança Georges en sortant de l'arrière boutique. 

Hermione le suivit de près et stoppa net quand elle aperçu le rouquin. 

- Salut Georges. Dit Ron. Bonsoir Hermione...  
-Bonsoir.  
- Euh...Je suis content de te voir... 

Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant baisser les yeux. Elle salua les jumeaux puis sortit de la boutique. Ron soupira. 

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... 

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur petit frère. 

- Ronald Ronald ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si nous n'étions pas là ! Dit Georges en lui tendant un livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. 

Il expliqua : 

- Dans sa précipitation de ne plus te voir Hermione est partit en oubliant ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Si j'étais toi je tenterai de la rattraper pour le lui rendre... 

Ron arracha le livre des mains de son frère et sortit précipitamment de la boutique. 

- Tu as vu ça, Fred ? Même pas un remerciement !  
- J'ai vu Georges, quelle ingratitude tout de même ! Répondit Fred. 

Ron prit à gauche et courut sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de l'apercevoir. Hermione se faufilait entre les passants, apparemment pressée de rentrer. 

- Mione attends ! L'appela-t-il. 

Elle ne s'arrêta pas mais il réussit à la rattraper. 

- Attends une ...Seconde...Dit Ron, essoufflé. Tu as oublier ça... 

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le livre.

- Oh...Et bien...Merci.  
- Hermione je sais que tu me détestes et que tu m'en veux mais je me demandais...Je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas discuter de tout ça calmement devant un verre... 

Hermione eut l'air choqué. 

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! On se dispute, on se dit les pires méchancetés, on ne se donne aucune nouvelle pendant trois semaines et là, tu m'invites, comme ça ! Et tu crois réellement que je vais accepter ? 

Ron la fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre en haussant les épaules. 

- Oui.  
- Mais...Je...Est-ce que tu sais que tu es un grand malade ?  
- Un grand malade qui aimerait une autre chance... 

Hermione soupira. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ron la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit : 

- Ecoute, les jumeaux et moi passons la soirée chez Harry et Ginny...Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu veux venir ?  
- Je ne sais pas Ron...  
- Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions seuls tout les deux ! Insista le garçon. Quand tu en auras assez de moi, tu pourras parler à quelqu'un d'autre ! 

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

- Laisse-moi un peu plus de temps que ça !  
- Un peu plus de temps, c'est mieux qu'un non définitif...Fit remarquer Ron, en haussant les épaules. 

Hermione eut un nouveau sourire. 

- Passe une bonne soirée ! Lança-t-elle en reprenant sa marche sous le regard de Ron, très content de lui. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage puis pénétra dans le Ministère. Elle savait que Ron terminait son travail aux alentours de 18h00 et il n'était pas question qu'elle le rate mais il n'était pas non plus question que Ron sache qu'elle l'attendait. Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu et la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à faire sortir Ron de ses pensées. Elle lui en voulait toujours mais quelque chose l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui. Elle avait besoin de le voir et de lui parler.  
Elle fit les cent pas dans le hall jusqu'à ce que l'un des ascenseurs s'ouvre sur le rouquin. Il fallait qu'elle se lance maintenant sinon elle changerait d'avis. 

Elle marcha en regardant droit devant elle jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres de lui. 

- Hermione ? Appela Ron lorsqu'il l'aperçut.  
- Ronald ? Bonjour, je ne t'avais pas vu !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- J'étais venu voir Harry...  
- Ah... 

Ron eu l'air un peu déçu ce qui plut à Hermione mais elle n'en montra rien. 

- Tu vas bien ? 

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme afficha carrément un air de surprise. 

- Attends, tu t'intéresses à moi là ou c'est juste une impression ?  
- Disons que c'est une question qu'on pose lorsqu'on est poli. 

Ron sourit. 

- Je me disais aussi... J'ai terminé mon travail si tu veux, on pourrait aller boire un café...A moins...Que ce ne soit encore un peu trop tôt pour toi...  
- Non, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je serais contente de pouvoir discuter un peu avec toi...  
- Bon, et bien, je t'attends là. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. 

- Pardon ?  
- Tu ne voulais pas voir Harry ? 

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougirent. 

- Oh oui, bien sûr, Harry...Euh...Ce n'est pas grave...Je reviendrai un autre jour ! 

Ron la regarda avec un sourcil relevé. 

- Bon très bien...  
- Alors on y va ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton plus sec pour cacher sa gêne. 

Elle partit en avant le plus dignement qu'il était possible de le faire et Ron la suivit, amusé. 

Ils entrèrent dans un petit pub juste en face du Ministère et commandèrent deux jus de citrouille. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien puis Ron se lança : 

- Je suis très content que tu aies accepté mon invitation...  
- Ne crois pas que tout est gagné pour autant...  
- Ca fait un mois maintenant et...Sans dire d'aller trop vite, c'est bien que nous puissions discuter de ce qui s'est passé, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Ron, je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que j'ai enduré. Un mois ne suffit pas... 

Ron parut vexé. 

- Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a que toi qui ait souffert dans cette histoire ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça mais si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot nous...  
- Alors d'après toi, tout est de ma faute ? 

Hermione parut un peu décontenancée par le ton sec de Ron. 

- Tu veux que je te rappelles les faits ? J'ai quitté Allan pour...  
- Je sais ce que tu as fais mais quelques heures auparavant tu m'avais annoncé que tu allais te marier et qu'on ne se verrait plus !  
- Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu n'aurais pas sauter sur la première fille venue !  
- Et toi tu ne serais pas sortit avec quelqu'un alors que je venais de t'avouer mes sentiments ! Je crois qu'il existe un proverbe moldu qui dit « loin des yeux loin du cœur » et tu as très bien su l'appliquer ! Jeta Ron en se levant. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
- Je veux bien avoir une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais il faudrait peut-être que tu reconnaisses la tienne ! 

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Ron s'en alla, laissant Hermione complètement perdue. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se demandait encore ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Ginny qui lui avait proposé de venir manger chez elle, ce dimanche-là, mais celle-ci avait insister en lui disant que ce serait l'occasion de discuter avec Ron. Elle ignorait si elle en avait vraiment envie. Il s'était mis dans une telle colère lors de leur dernière entrevue...Hermione avait eu beau chercher, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il l'avait accusé d'avoir fréquenté Allan alors qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait espéré de tout son cœur que Ron l'aime mais elle n'en avait jamais eu la preuve et lorsqu'il avait cessé de lui donner des nouvelles, elle avait conclut qu'elle n'était qu'une simple amie qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, finalement.  
Elle en avait assez de se disputer et de s'entendre jeter des méchancetés à cet homme que, malgré tout, elle aimait. A force de se faire autant de mal, ils finiraient par se détester et elle ne souhaitait pas ça. 

Ron était assis dans un coin. Lui aussi avait l'air de ne pas être à sa place. Il fixait d'un air vague le verre qu'il tenait dans les mains sans vraiment participer à la conversation. 

- On fait une partie de bataille explosive ? Proposa Harry. Hermione, tu joues contre le gagnant !

Hermione hocha la tête. Jouer passerait le temps et lui changerait les idées. C'est Ginny qui remporta la partie sous les éclats de rire de ceux qui regardaient et Hermione s'installa en face de son amie pour commencer une nouvelle manche.  
C'est à cet instant qu'un hibou frappa à la vitre de son bec. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. 

- « Miss Hermione Granger, n'importe où, où qu'elle soit, Angleterre » Lu Fred en attrapant l'enveloppe que le volatile tenait entre ses griffes. 

A cet instant, une carte explosa dans la main d' Hermione et elle se retrouva couverte de suie. 

- Tu as perdue ! S'exclama Ginny en riant. A ton tour, Ron !  
- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer...Grommela le rouquin.  
- Tu as raison, c'est bien plus intéressant de bouder dans son coin ! Fit remarquer Hermione.  
- Si ma présence ne te satisfait pas, tu peux tout aussi bien partir !  
- Ca va, ça suffit tout les deux ! Intervint Ginny. Fred tu joues avec moi ?  
- Impossible p'tite sœur, j'ai la lettre d'Hermione dans les mains...  
- Bon et bien, donne-la moi. Dit la jeune femme en tendant la main mais Fred leva le bras de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas attraper l'enveloppe.  
- Pas si vite, Mademoiselle !  
- Ce courrier n'et pas n'importe quel courrier, il est rose ! 

Ron blêmit soudainement tandis que Harry et Ginny sourirent, intéressés. 

- Et alors ? S'écria Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de saisir la lettre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.  
- Et alors ? Tout le monde sait que lorsqu'une lettre contient des mots d'amour, plus le sorcier qui l'a écrit est amoureux, plus l'enveloppe devient rose !  
- Et là, l'enveloppe est très très rose ! Surenchérit George en attrapant la lettre et la cachant derrière son dos.  
- Je dirais même, presque rouge ! Ajouta Fred. Tu as un admirateur secret apparemment !  
- Et tu ne nous en a même pas parlé, à nous, tes amis ! Continua George sur un ton faussement attristé.  
- Bon, ça suffit, je vais prendre l'air ! Murmura Ron. 

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte. Harry voulut le suivre mais Ginny l'arrêta. 

- Laisse, il se calmera tout seul. 

Harry hocha la tête pour aquiescer et reporta son attention sur les jumeaux qui avaient ouvert la lettre. 

Fred prit un ton de tragédien et commença sa lecture. 

_Ma Mione,_

Harry tiqua et regarda Ginny. Tout deux pensait exactement la même chose. Une seule personne surnommait ainsi Hermione et cette personne venait de quitter la pièce. Ne cherchant plus à récupérer le courrier à tout prix, Hermione s'était immobilisée, écoutant la suite. 

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'écrire mais peut-être est-ce parce que je suis si loin de toi que je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de tout te dire. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que notre amitié soit gâchée par ce que je m'apprête à t'avouer alors promets-moi que rien ne changera entre nous quand tu auras finis cette lettre. __  
__Je te vois déjà, froncer des sourcils en lisant ces mots, parce que tu as déjà compris où je voulais en venir. ___

_Mione, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime._  
_  
_

_Tu as remarqué ? J'ai mis des années à te l'avouer et en quelques lignes, j'arrive à l'écrire deux fois ! ___

_Ne te sens pas obligée de me répondre, je refuse de sentir de la gêne ou de la pitié dans les mots que tu pourrais m'adresser. Sache que rester ton ami sera déjà formidable pour moi. Mais si jamais il existe une chance que tu partages un peu de mes sentiments, alors je serai le plus heureux des hommes. ___

_Je t'embrasse, ma Mione.___

_Ron_

- Il y a une date en haut de la page. Murmura Fred qui avait reprit un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Cette lettre a été écrite il y a trois ans. 

Un grand silence accueillit cette annonce. Personne n'osait plus bouger ni parler. Tous fixait Hermione, attendant de voir sa réaction. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Tout était clair à présent. Et sans dire un mot, elle sortit de la maison. 

Ron se trouvait au fond du jardin, observant le Terrier qu'on voyait au loin. Hermione s'approcha doucement. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même sur ses joues. 

- J'ai reçu une lettre de toi ! Lança-t-elle. 

Ron se retourna, sans comprendre. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait envoyé qu'une seule lettre d'amour dans sa vie. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le dernier courrier que je t'ai envoyé date de... 

Son cœur se serra. Se pouvait-il que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un malentendu ? Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione n'ait jamais reçu la lettre ? 

- C'est impossible...Murmura-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dû pensé de moi ? Demanda Hermione sans l'écouter.Moi qui te reprochais ton manque de nouvelles et toi qui croyait que...Je suis tellement désolée ! 

Elle pleurait trop à présent pour parler et Ron s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. 

- Si j'avais su Ron...Je t'aimais déjà ! Je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours ! Je t'aime ! S'écria Hermione à travers ses larmes. 

Ron la berça doucement, attendant qu'elle se calme, lui-même trop bouleversé pour pouvoir prononcer un mot. 

- On s'est fait tellement de mal ! Dit la jeune femme. 

Ron prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. 

- Il serait peut-être temps de se faire du bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? 

Elle sourit et il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, échangeant ainsi des années d'amour muet et mutuel, le baiser résonnant comme une promesse d'éternité. 

Puis ils s'enlacèrent et tandis que Ron respirait l'odeur de vanille qui s'échappait des cheveux d'Hermione, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimer écrire, venait d'obtenir la preuve que ça pouvait porter préjudice. Il mit cette idée dans un coin de sa tête se promettant de s'en servir contre Hermione la prochaine fois qu'elle lui reprocherait de ne pas donner de nouvelles par correspondance puis oublia tout ça en fermant les yeux, profitant pleinement de son nouveau bonheur. 


End file.
